Be there for you
by FemslashForever
Summary: Bella has always been strong, confident, and ready to face anything head-on. Alice is afraid of her own shadow. What if the zombie apocaplypse was no longer a joke but a reality? Read as these two girls fight to stay alive and hang on to their new found love as flesh eating freaks try to tear them apart, literally.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first story ever, and I hope I don't screw up too badly.**

* * *

**Summary: Bella has always been strong, confident and ready to face anything head-on. Alice is scared of her own shadow. What happens when the zombie apocalypse isn't a joke anymore, it's a reality. Read as Bella and Alice try to stay alive and hang on to their new found love while flesh eating freaks try to tear them apart, literally.**

**Bellice, duhh.**

**Rated M.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and all the characters, I only own myself and the ideas I come up with.**

* * *

Ch.1

_"There is currently no more developing news on the mysterious outbreaks happening in several states across the country. Local hospitals say that the doctors have no explanation for the raging fevers that seem to be affecting more and more people everyday_-". I saw a big bulky hand from the corner of my eye suddenly reach over and turn down the volume on the radio in my truck.

"Em, what are you doing? I was listening to that." I looked over at my best friend. There was a weird look in his eyes, it took me a moment to realize that it was fear.

"Emmie, what's wrong?" He was kind of starting to scare me. To see fear in those green eyes of his was very rare. Em is 6 feet 2 and easily 230 pounds of solid muscle. I know that if he ever gets scared then I should be absolutely terrified.

I could hear him taking deep breaths, until he finally turned to look at me.

"You do realize what's happening right?" He finally chocked out.

"Um, should I?" My eyebrows scrunched together as I tried to figure out what the hell he was talking about.

"Come on Bella it's so obvious." He looked at me as if he couldn't believe that I hadn't figured it out.

"Bella, come on now. Raging fevers are affecting people all throughout the country and doctors have no idea as to what's going on. It's just a matter of time until the killing starts."

I stared at my friend of 17 years and wondered if he had gotten high behind my back again. Killing? Seriously, the thoughts that go through this boys head sometimes.

"Have you been smoking again or something? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You really don't see it do you?" Emmett had never looked so serious before.

"See what?"

He took a deep breath and looked me right in my chocolate brown eyes for a long moment before he finally whispered, "Zombies."

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter. I know it was a short one but I promise as the story progresses the chapters will be longer. Next chapter we meet Alice. Please leave reviews! Until next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am so sorry for taking so long to update. As I said before I am new to actually writing and it took me a while to figure out how to upload the stories and such. I can not tell you guys how happy I was to see your reviews. I honestly didn't even think anyone would notice this story. So again thank you so much and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight and all characters.**

* * *

**Ch. 2**

I had not been able to stop laughing even as I was walking into my first class of the day. When Em looked over at me and said that zombies were the cause of the hysteria happening in various parts of the country I instantly burst out laughing. He just looked at me and got out the car and walked into school. I think I might have offended him, but I mean come on? Zombies?

I'll probably have to apologize to him later. I love the kid. I first met him when I moved to live with my uncle, Charlie. My mother, Renee and my father, Phil both died in a car accident when I was just a baby. So obviously I don't remember them at all really, but it's still kind of upsetting to know that my parents are dead. I try not to dwell on it too much.

I pretty much grew up with Charlie. He raised me, fed me, and protected me. I love him as if he were my own father and sometimes I do call him Das. He's the Sherriff of police here in Forks. It must be a boring job because nothing ever happens but I know he loves taking care of this town.

Em grew up in the house next to me and we've been inseparable since we were in diapers. Him being an only child himself meant that we spent every waking moment together. He's my partner in crime. He's always been a goofball and never takes anything seriously and that's why I couldn't help but laugh when he said that earlier in the truck. But now when I think about there was something about his expression that made me think he really believed what he said.

I finally made my way into my history class and just ignored the look Mr. Masen gave me when I walked in five minutes late. He knows not to even bother me because I'm always late to his class. I took my seat in the very back of the class and took my notebook and pen out.

"Good morning everyone today we are going to be discussing the Cold War. Please turn to page 110 in your textbooks."

As I was flipping to the right page in my book I heard the class room door. I looked up from the book and stopped breathing.

Standing in front of the class was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. She was standing in front of the now closed door with her books clutched to her chest as if to protect herself. Everything about her

just oozed insecurity and I didn't understand why. She's absolutely stunning. I honestly just didn't really understand shy people in the first place because I've never cared what anyone thought of myself.

I watched as she pushed a fallen strand of soft inky black hair behind her ear and shifted her feet nervously. She hadn't yet moved her eyes from the floor so I couldn't tell what color her eyes were, but I could tell they would be just as beautiful as the rest of her.

"Oh you must be the new student, Mary Alice, right?"

She shyly nodded her head without moving her eyes from the floor.

I finally looked away from her and realized that the only open seat was the one next to mine.

"Well were happy to have you. Now lets find you a seat. Ah there's one in the back there next to Ms. Swan. Please go take seat. Bella could you please catch her up and share your book with her until we can assign her one?"

"Yeah no problem." I looked at Alice as she slowly came walking towards me. She walked past Mike Newton and he reached out and lightly patted her on the ass. I watched as she stuttered her steps before she took a deep breath and continued down the aisle.

I fucking hate Mike, he has no right to touch her like that. He's always an asshole and thinks every woman wants him. God, I just want to kick him in the balls so bad.

I was still glaring at the back of Newtons head when Alice sat her books down on her desk and took her seat. I turned my body towards her and her eyes finally shifted up to meet mine. I instantly knew I was a goner when her glowing amber eyes peered softly into mine. I didn't want to look away, hell, I don't even know if I could. I could tell she was starting to get uncomfortable under my gaze so I spoke.

"Hi, my names Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella." I offered my hand to her.

She looked at it for a moment before she exhaled deeply and grabbed my hand with a soft but firm grip.

"My names Mary Alice Brandon, but I prefer Alice." She spoke so quietly that I almost didn't hear her.

I could tell she was nervous so I smiled softly to try and ease her nerves.

"It's nice to meet you, Alice. How are you liking Forks so far?"

"It's okay I guess. I moved here from Florida so I'm not really used to the cold weather, but I'm sure I'll adjust." She spoke a little louder this time and I could see she was becoming more comfortable.

"Yeah it grows on you after a while. If you don't mind my asking, why did move all the way from Florida to here?"

"My mother recently became ill and has to stay in the hospital indefinitely and my father isn't in the picture so she sent me here to live with my aunt and uncle so that I wouldn't be by myself. I don't have family anywhere else so I didn't really have a choice." She looked sad as she finished so I hurriedly changed the subject.

"Well I hope everything works out for you and that your mom gets better. Who are your aunt and uncle? It's a small town and everybody knows each other so maybe I've heard of them."

"Thank you. Their names are Esme and Carlisle McCarthy." Oh my God. This beautiful shy little pixie is related to my brute of a best friend. I couldn't help but smile though because if she's Emmett's cousin then I probably will be seeing a lot of her and I definitely don't have a problem with that. Maybe she'll even sit with me and Em at lunch today. That's probably when I'll apologize to him.

Before I could respond the bell rang. I cant believe an hour went by that fast. I looked over and saw Alice picking her things off her desk, so shoved my books in my book bag and slung it over my shoulder. I was about ask Alice is she wanted to walk together when I saw Mike walking up to her.

I immediately saw her shoulders tense as he came to stand in front of her with what he probably thought was a panty dropping smirk, but in reality he looked constipated.

"Hey, Mary Alice I was wondering if you wanted me to walk you to your next class?" I stepped next to her and watched the grin fall from his face.

"That's okay, Mike. I'm headed where she's going anyway so I'll walk her." He glared at me before I stood up fully and chuckled inwardly when I noticed I was a few inches taller than he was. He finally stalked away towards the door.

Now that it was just me and Alice standing next to each other I realized just how short she is. She couldn't have been any taller than 5'4", whereas I was almost 5'11". Looking down at her and seeing how tiny she was made me want to just wrap my arms around her and protect her. If only I'd known then that I would soon be protecting her from things more dangerous than an arrogant jock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Now that I'm starting to get the hang of all this I will be updating more frequently. I have a basic idea of where I want this story to go, but for the main part I'm writing as I go along. I was just curious if you guys are fans of The Walking Dead? It's my favorite show and if you are familiar with the show then you will have an idea as to what my zombies will look and act like. Were going to be getting into the zombie aspect of this story very shortly, I'm just trying to establish a friendship between our leading ladies before I do that. Well enough of my rambling let's get on with it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight and all characters.**

* * *

**Ch.3**

"Well here we are, um if you want I could come back here and walk you to your next class after this?" Why do I feel nervous all of the sudden? I never have any problems talking to girls. I don't know if it's just because there's something different about Alice, or if I'm losing my touch. All the girls around here are pretty shallow, and all about themselves so I'm not really used to worrying about whether or not they reject me. But with Alice I'm afraid to say anything wrong.

"Y-yes sure. I would like that." She suddenly smiled at me and I knew that I had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Great I'll see you in a little bit then." I opened the door for her and watched the blush that crept up on her cheeks before she hid it with her hair. God she's too cute.

I walked down the hallway and entered my biology class, fashionably late of course.

During the whole class all I could think about was Alice and whether or not she was thinking of me too. I doubt it though, given how shy she is she's probably just thinking about not drawing too much attention to herself, which will be hard to do because Fork's High isn't used to new students.

After what felt like hours, the bell finally rang and in my rush to see Alice again I practically threw my books in my bag and bolted out of the classroom. Alice was just coming out of her class and smiled when she saw me.

"So how was it?"

"It was fine, I've always liked math so that's a plus." We were walking side by side down the hall towards her next class which was coincidently the same was as mine.

"Well what do you know, we share this class." I was pleasantly surprised to see that she seemed relieved.

We walked in and I took my seat by the window and Alice sat next to me.

Just as our teacher Ms. Denali was about to talk, sirens came blaring down the road. I looked out the window and saw an ambulance and Charlie's cruiser flying past the high school. Something important must be happening because I can literally count on one hand how many times I've seen Charlie put his lights on.

I turned to look at Alice and shrugged my shoulders.

"Everyone please pay no mind, and start copying the notes on the board."

Something doesn't feel right. All those things happening on the news and there were some reports of people in Seattle being affected by the strange illness. What are the chances that now it's spread to Forks?

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I saw it was a text from Em.

_"Bella u have 2 believe me. I'm not makn this up or jokn. I know it sounds crazy but wat else explains wats happening?" _I hid my phone in my lap and replied.

_"It's just not possible Em. But I am sorry for laughing at u earlier. There has to b some explanation for wats goin on. G2g see ya at lunch." _I put my phone away and tried to concentrate on copying my notes.

Alice and I walked into the cafeteria and Mike had the audacity to come up and put his arm around Alice's shoulder and tug her away from me.

"Alice why don't you come and sit with me? I'm sure I'm better company than that dyke." He sneered at me over her head.

"No thanks I want to sit with Bella." Oh how I love winning.

I walked to her and roughly grabbed Mike's arm off her and replaced it with my own. Alice leaned into me and instantly felt warm all over.

I walked us towards mine and Em's table and saw him looking seriously at his phone. I sat down with Alice by my side.

"Emmie whatcha looking at?" He jumped and looked up at me startled. He ran a shaky hand through his short black hair and put his phone away.

"Hey Bells I see you've met shorty over here."

"Emmett I told you to stop calling me that." Her eyes were amused so I know she wasn't really mad.

"I guess I had trouble hearing you since your so low to the ground." He grinned sweetly at her.

"Watch it McCarthy or I'll be forced to kick your ass again." My jaw literally hit the floor. I don't know what was more shocking, the fact that Alice cussed or that Em honestly looked scared by her threat.

"Em you got beat up by her?"

"She barely even hit me, and I was sick that day."

"Don't worry Em I completely believe you."

"Really?"

"No."

He just looked at me as if I kicked his puppy before he got up and walked to the lunch line.

I looked back at Alice to see her silently laughing.

"So did you really beat him up?"

"Yes but I had to. He's been torturing me with the short jokes since we were ten and one day I finally snapped."

I tried to picture Alice manhandling Em and couldn't help but laugh.

"So how long have you known Emmett?"

"Practically my whole life. I came here to live with my uncle when I was just a baby, and Em lives in the house next to mine so we were always together. He's my best friend." I finished with a smile. Alice had a soft smile on her face. I could tell she was coming out of her shell a bit now and I couldn't have been happier.

Alice had just opened her mouth to respond when a loud scream sounded in the cafeteria.

* * *

**Dunn Dunn Dunnnnnn! Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to try and update whenever I can but right now I'm in the middle of moving to a new house so if you don't hear from me for a few days don't panic. Please leave reviews and again thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello again guys. I love reading your reviews and I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying the story. I hope your ready for zombies and action because they have arrived! Well I'm not going to make you wait any longer so lets get to it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight and all characters.**

* * *

**Ch. 4**

Everyone immediately shot out of their seats to find the source of the sound. We finally found it.

Jessica Stanley was standing in the middle of the lunch room with tears in her eyes. On the ground in front of her was Mike. I stepped closer and I could see that he was convulsing as if he were having a seizure.

"Someone help please!" Jessica was frantic as she crouched down and tried to still Mike's rapid movements. Mr. Volturi, the principal, came rushing into the cafeteria and whipped his phone out. By this time there was a crowd surrounding Jessica and the now unresponsive Mike. Alice and I were standing at one side of the crowd up front, and I could see Emmett on the opposite side. He looked at me and mouthed words, _we need to go._

I looked at him in confusion and didn't make any move to leave. I felt Alice grab my hand and clench it tightly in her smaller one. I looked down at our hands and couldn't help but smile.

I could hear sirens in the distance getting closer. Jessica was now sobbing on his chest and I couldn't help but feel bad for her. She's been in love with Newton since freshman year, too bad he's such an asshole.

The ambulance finally arrived and the paramedics came running in with a stretcher. The guidance counselor, Ms. Heidi, had to literally drag Jessica away from Mike so that the paramedics could reach him. We all watched silently as they lifted him up, strapped him in, and took him away. It was so quiet and the sudden noise of Mr. Volturi clearing his throat startled us all.

"Ladies and Gentlemen due to what has happened I'm letting school out early. If you ride the bus don't worry I will contact our drivers and get them here immediately. If you have your own means of transportation than you may leave now. I'm sure Mr. Newton will be okay, but please send good thoughts his way. Be safe and I will see you all tomorrow." He turned and walked out.

Em walked to Alice and I, and he looked down at our hands with a smirk. I pulled my hand out of hers and crossed my arms.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go."

"Bella how can you be some calm about what just happened? Mike Newton just collapsed and start jerking around like a fish on land. I'm telling you that I'm right about what's been happening, and now Mike is infected too."

"Em I can understand why you would think that, but it's just not possible okay? So please just drop it and let's go." We made our way out to the parking lot and over to the very back where my rust monster was parked.

"Alice did you drive here?"

"No I was running late this morning and had to get dropped off by Aunt Esme."

"Okay just making sure."

I opened my door and saw that Em was already in the passenger seat. I helped Alice in the truck and slid in beside her. My truck came alive with a roar, and I backed out carefully seeing the traffic jam caused by everyone leaving all at once.

I finally got us out of there and drove towards our neighborhood.

"Do you guys want to come over and hang out at my place? Charlie should still be working."

Em merely nodded his head and Alice didn't object.

I pulled into the small asphalt drive way in front of my white two story house. It wasn't that big of a house but since it was just Charlie and me we had plenty of space. I looked next door at Em's house and saw that his parents weren't home, they must still be at work.

I unlocked the front door and told Em to close it behind us. We walked passed the kitchen, through the living room, and up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Bella I'm gonna go get some food and drinks for us okay?"

"That's fine just don't make a mess."

"I'll try my very best." He smiled coyly at me and I couldn't help but smile back. He was starting to act like his usual self. I didn't mean to be so harsh to him earlier but he was really starting to bug me with this whole zombie thing.

I led Alice to my room and I couldn't help but be nervous. I know we're not going to do anything, but I still had to wipe my hands against my jeans because they had started to sweat.

I took a seat on my queen sized bed and kicked off my shoes. Alice took a seat in the chair by my desk and set her purse on the floor.

"Alice could you hand me that remote right there? I want to see if there's anything on the news about what happened." She handed it to me and turned my flat screen on. As I was flipping through the channels to get to the news station Alice turned to look at me.

"Bella when Mike spoke to us in the lunchroom today why did he call you a d-dyke?" I tensed up and considered lying to her but with Em's big mouth and the fact that pretty much everyone in town knew I told her the truth.

"Because it's true. I'm a lesbian. Does that bother you?" I timidly looked at her and hoped that she wouldn't have a problem with it. I really liked Alice and the last thing I wanted to do was scare her away.

"No it doesn't bother me. We can't choose who we fall for." She spoke softly with a small smile on her face.

I didn't look away from her. I got lost in her eyes and I could see that she was being sincere. I know that I just met Alice but I could easily see myself falling for this girl.

The moment was ruined by Em barging into my room loudly with both his arms full of snacks and sodas for us. Alice instantly looked away from me with a burning blush on her porcelain cheeks and I cleared my throat nervously. Em, oblivious to the tension in the room, handed both of us a soda and dumped the snacks in the middle of the bed and laid down on his stomach facing the tv. I found the news channel and turned the volume up.

_"Scientists and doctors are baffled by the alarming rate at which this mystery disease is spreading. What was once just a raging fever has now progressed into sudden seizure like symptoms. There is no information on whether or not this disease is air-bourn. All we know is that already millions of people have been infected, so please take whatever precautions necessary to protect yourself from contracting this lethal disease. Government officials are considering setting up a quarantine in the more populated areas of the country to try and control this outbreak. Tune back in at 8 o'clock for more updates. From Seattle, Washington, I'm Lauren Mallory."_

I turned the tv off and looked at Em who hadn't moved his eyes from the now blank screen. Alice was looking at Emmett just as I was.

"Bella we have to leave and get somewhere safe. We don't have a lot time before these people die."

"If they're dying then all we need to do is stay inside so that we don't catch whatever this disease is. I'm sure we'll be fine."

"No, Bella we have to get somewhere safe before they come back to life."

"Jesus Christ Em really?! You need to stop with this fucking insane idea that zombies exist! I tried to be patient with you about this but enough is enough! There are no zombies and there's never going to be any zombies, get over it!" I was breathing heavy and could feel that my face was red. Em stood up from the bed and turned to look at me.

"Bella you need to wake the fuck up and get a clue!" He shouted at me. I was taken aback for a second, before my anger won out and I stood up from my bed and got in his face.

"I need to get a clue?! I'm not the one that thinks people are going to come back from the fucking dead! You're acting like a fucking crazy person, and you need to stop!" Em isn't that much taller than me so I was practically screaming in his face.

"Guys you need to stop!" Alice had stood up from chair and forced herself between us. I didn't take my eyes off of Em and he didn't look away either. Most people wouldn't have had the balls to stand up to someone as intimidating looking as Emmett, but I know he would never put his hands on me.

I could see the anger slowly leave Em's eyes and watched as he took a deep breath and took a step back. I did the same and looked sheepishly at floor. Emmett and I have bickered a lot over the years, but never like that. I knew I had to apologize.

"Emmett I'm sorry for yelling at you, it was wrong."

"No I'm sorry, maybe I am acting like a crazy person." He walked closer to me and Alice stepped out of the way.

"Well that may be true but I was acting like a bitch."

"Yeah but your my bitch."

"In your dreams."

"Yep."

I couldn't hold it in anymore and I burst out laughing. Em laughed with me and scooped me up in a bear hug. I squeezed him back tightly and smirked when he started gasping for air. I let go and he lowered my feet back to the floor. I looked over at Alice and saw her watching us with a smile on her face.

"Love you Belly."

"Love you too Emmie."

We jumped when we heard the front door open roughly and slam against the wall.

I looked at Em confusedly; Charlie shouldn't be home this early. We all walked out of my bedroom and slowly crept down the stairs. I felt goose bumps on my arms. Something just doesn't feel right, it was so quiet.

When we got down the steps and walked into the living room. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw this it was just Charlie. He must have gotten off early. I was about to approach him when I noticed something was wrong. He was just standing there with his back to us. I could hear him breathing heavily, and his hands were clenched at his sides.

"Charlie?"

He snapped his head back and slowly turned around to look at me. His face was covered in sweat, and he looked like hell. I could feel someone put their hand on my shoulder, I looked back and saw that it was Em. I tugged away from him to go to Charlie.

"Bella get away from him now." I didn't listen I just kept walking until I was a few feet away. Charlie didn't react he just continued to stare at me with a blank look on his face. He started breathing heavier until suddenly he dropped to the floor and started convulsing. I watched in horror as his eyes rolled back.

"Oh my God, Charlie! Emmett help me! Call 911!" Em walked over to me and instead of helping me hold Charlie down he grabbed me by my waist and lifted me away from him.

"Em what the hell are you doing?! Let me go!" I was thrashing in his arms but he wouldn't budge. I elbowed him in his side and he dropped me. I ran back to Charlie but he wasn't moving anymore, I looked at his chest to see that it was still.

"Charlie wake up. Please wake up!" I shook his shoulders as I felt hot tears slip down my cheeks and blur my vision.

"Please don't leave me, you can't! Charlie!" This cant be happening. I didn't speak anymore I just sat there crumpled on my knees and sobbed with my hands on his chest.

I don't know how much time had passed before I heard my name being called.

"Bella?" It was Alice. She came to me and put her hand on my shoulder. When I didn't respond she put her arms around me and lifted me to my feet. I didn't try to stop her as she turned me to face her. I could see tears in hers as she guided me towards the couch and sat me down and held me in her arms. None of this felt real.

Em came over to us and crouched down in front of me and grabbed my hand.

"Bella look at me." I slowly lifted my head and when my eyes met his I broke down all over again. He came and sat on the other side of me and cradled my head against his chest.

I don't know how long we sat there before Em spoke.

"I'll call for an ambulance." He began sit up but I clutched at his shirt.

"Please don't leave me Emmie." I looked in his eyes and saw pain in them. Emmett has always been a brother to me and I know he looked at Charlie as if he were a second father.

While we were looking at one another I heard Alice gasp.

We turned to look at her and saw her staring ahead. Em and I turned our heads and followed her gaze. I stopped breathing.

"Charlie?"

* * *

**What will happen next? Next chapter shit is going down! That's all I'm gonna say. Please review and have a great weekend!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I can't even begin to tell you how happy it makes me to see that you guys are enjoying this story. I've read every review the more I see the more excited I get. I don't already have the chapters written up, as I said before I write as I go along but I also know what I want to have happen in each chapter it's just a matter of filling in the blanks and actually writing it. I hope none of you have a weak stomach because the chapters from now on will be graphic. Not overly so but I'm going to try as hard as I can to really help you guys imagine and paint a picture as to what's going on. Well without further ado. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight and all characters.**

* * *

**Ch. 5**

This isn't real. Emmett was right. This isn't real. Emmett was right.

Over and over again the words rattled through my head. But I knew only one of these statements were true. Emmett had been right all along, and no matter how badly I didn't want to accept it, this _was_ real. Charlie had come back from the dead, and was no longer my uncle and the only father I've ever known. He was a zombie.

At first I almost got off the couch to go to him. To hold Charlie and thank God for giving him back to me, but now seeing him stare almost predatorily at me, I knew that no matter how much he might have loved me or protected me, no matter how much I might have meant to him, that the second I got close to him he would attack.

I looked into his once warm brown eyes and was repulsed by the lifeless black that now took their place.

Anger took the place of my fear, anger took the place of my shock, anger took the place of my uncertainty, anger took the place of my ignorance, anger took me.

I stood up strongly and stared at the monster, the thing, that took the person I love most in this world and I knew that I would kill it. Em grabbed my hand and stood up with me. I looked in eyes and tried to convey to him everything I was feeling and thinking with that one look. He nodded at me and let me go. I looked down at Alice and when I saw the undeniable fear in her eyes my rage was fueled even more.

An animalistic growl reached my ears and I looked back at the thing that was once Charlie and saw that he was moving towards us. He walked slowly and uncoordinatedly with hunger in his eyes. I quickly moved away from the couch and into the kitchen where I knew Charlie's gun holster was hanging up. I looked back and saw that Charlie was following me.

Charlie had taken me to the shooting range plenty of times as I had gotten older. _I need to know you can protect yourself_, he always said, _I'm not going to be here forever._

I could feel my heartbeat in my throat and as I raised the gun everything around me seemed to disappear, and every noise was silenced.

I was left with my thumping heart beat and Charlie's snarls. He was two feet away when I aimed and pulled the trigger. Everything slowed down as I watched the bullet rip through his head and skull. I could feel something wet spray on my cheeks as I watched his body slump to the floor.

I felt nothing.

I walked around _it_ without looking back and walked into the living room. I slid down the wall opposite of the couch, and sat next to where Charlie had collapsed. No one said anything but I could feel their eyes on me. The gun was still in my hand, my finger still on the trigger, and what I was sure was Charlie's blood, was still on my face.

The silence was tangible.

Alice and Emmett slowly got up together and came over to me and sat on either side of me. I didn't acknowledge their presence. I could feel Em slipping the gun out of my and I just let him have it. I felt Alice's warm hand under my chin as she turned my face towards her. She pulled a tissue from her pocket and gently wiped the blood from my face. It was her gentle touch that brought me back.

I looked into her warm eyes that entranced me just as they did when we first met. It's insane that I haven't even known her a day and already I can't imagine my life without those caramel eyes, soft red lips. I felt myself moving closer towards her and while I wanted to kiss her, I knew that it wasn't the right time. I rested my head on her shoulder and buried my face in her neck and breathed her scent in. She wrapped her arms around me and rocked us slowly back and forth.

Em was the first one to break the silence.

"Bella I know you probably don't want to hear this but you did the right thing. He was suffering. I know you need time to grieve but we need to leave now." Em spoke softly but sternly. I knew he was right, Christ he was right about everything apparently. I know one thing for sure, I'll never doubt him ever again.

I lifted my head off of Alice and stood up. Alice followed suit and grabbed my hand as Em directed towards the stairs and into my room. I walked away from them and went to my closet to get my duffel bag. I just threw in whatever was in my dressers, put my shoes on and grabbed the lock box that was in my closet. It held the pictures I had of my parents and even a few of Charlie and myself. I wasn't ready to look at those yet. But more importantly underneath all those pictures was the gun Charlie had given me for my sixteenth birthday. It was just a simple pistol and a box of bullets but I knew that I would now desperately need it. I sent Charlie a silent thank you as I put the lock box on top of my clothes in the duffel bag, and stuffed the gun in my waistband.

I walked past Em and Alice and into Charlie's room that was across the hallway from me. I didn't spare any glances around his room, I couldn't afford for my composure to break. I needed to be strong like I always am. I opened his closet and grabbed his leather jacket that he always wore, well when he wasn't wearing his police uniform, and put it on. This is the one thing of his that I refuse to part with. I stepped back and bent down by the bed and grabbed the lockbox that he kept. Inside were three hand guns and five boxes of ammo.

I grabbed everything and went to Emmett and handed him a gun and did the same with Alice. They didn't speak, they just stuffed them into their waistbands like I did mine. Em handed me the one he took from me earlier. It was the gun that Charlie used the most, he knew I would want it. I put the other guns and ammo into the lockbox and zipped my bag up.

We walked down the stairs and out the front door. I didn't dare look into the kitchen on our way out.

All I could hear were sirens and people screaming. It was total chaos outside and I could see those _things_ roaming around and walking after people. My stomach churned when I saw one shoveling the guts of one of my neighbors into it's mouth. It was like the whole world had shifted in a matter of a few hours. We quickly ran to Em's house and tried to ignore the growls and cries all around us. Em's driveway was empty meaning that his parents weren't home. I heard Alice scream from behind me and turned to look and saw a zombie coming for her.

Of course it was Mike fucking Newton.

What if he was the reason Charlie was infected, the reason that all these people were infected? It was easier this time to pull the trigger and put _it _down. And it wasn't easier because he was an asshole, it was easier because I knew I was protecting Alice. I turned around and grabbed Alice's hand and practically dragged her to Em. He was holding the door open for us. We ran inside and slammed the door shut and locked it. I was able to breathe a little easier knowing we were safe inside, for now.

"Bella you stay here and watch the door while Alice and I get our things."

"Okay I'll get some food from the kitchen and anything else we might need."

I walked into their kitchen and grabbed all the can goods and other non-perishables I could find. I stuffed them into a bag I found on the countertop and moved over to the pantry and saw a 24 pack case of water. I grabbed it in my arms, picked up the bag and walked into the living room as Em and Alice were making their way down.

"You guys got everything?"

"Yeah you?"

I nodded my head and asked the question that had been on my mind since we walked in here.

"Do you think your parents are okay?"

"I tried calling them, no one answered."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." He didn't show it, but I could hear the pain in his voice.

I turned to Alice and saw her dialing a number on her phone.

"Hey mom it's Alice, please call me back as soon as you get this message. I don't know if you know what's going on but I want you to know that I'm okay and that I love you." She hung up and put her phone away with a defeated look in her eyes. Em pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sure Aunt Nessie is okay."

"Yeah she's probably just asleep or something." I could see that she didn't believe what she said. I remembered what she said when met. Her mom was sick in the hospital so what are the chances that she was infected?

"Em how much gas is in your Jeep?"

"I've got a full tank."

"Good let's go."

Em slung his backpack on his back and grab the case of water from me. I put the duffel bug strap on my shoulder and carried the other bag in one hand and Alice's hand in the other. She squeezed my hand and I smiled gently at her.

Em just raised an eyebrow at me smirked. I rolled my eyes and walked past him with Alice in tow. I opened the inside door that led to the garage and opened the backseat door on the Jeep when Emmett unlocked it. I threw the bags in the back and did the same with Alice's. Em got in the driver seat and started the engine as shut the backdoor and helped Alice into the jeep and sat beside her. Em opened the garage door with the remote and backed out.

We drove out of the neighborhood and I could see a handful of zombies trying to follow us but we were too fast for them. I looked out my window and gasped as I saw the rest of the tiny town. There were bodies strewn all over the streets and the undead were feeding from them violently. How did this all manage to happen in just a few short hours? I didn't even want to think about the fact that the rest of the world was probably just as mangled.

I closed my eyes tightly as I tried to will my fear and sadness away. I need to let Charlie go, just as Em has to do with his parents and Alice has to do with her mom. As we passed the _Welcome to Fork's _sign I realized that the only people I had left were the one's sitting next to me. My best friend, and the girl that I'm falling for.

I vowed then and there to protect them with my life because I'll be damned if I lose them to those fucking freaks out there. It's insane to think of how badly I want to kill every last one of them when earlier today I scoffed at the idea of them. I looked at Em and felt so bad for the things I said to him, he kept trying to warn me and I just acted like an ignorant asshole.

Alice laid her head on my shoulder tiredly and I rested my head on top of hers.

I don't know where were headed or what tomorrow may bring, all I know is that I will be strong. _We_ will be strong.

It's the only way were ever going to survive.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed. It was hard writing this chapter and finding the right words, so I hope I did a good job on it. Next chapter a plan is made and we might meet someone familiar. Can anybody guess who? Please review because they absolutely make my day. See ya next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I was going to wait until tonight to post a new chapter but after reading the reviews I got for chapter 5 I couldn't wait. So again thank you all so much, I cant explain the feeling I get when I see your positive feedback. None of you guessed who we are going to meet in this chapter so I'm hoping it will surprise you but given who the main characters are I think it will be obvious. I'm making it my goal to post a new chapter everyday but as I mentioned a few chapters ago I'm in the process of moving so if I don't update for a few days don't worry because I'm not abandoning this story, it pisses me off when other people do it so I'm not going to do it to you guys. Well I'm gonna shut up now. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight and all characters.**

* * *

**Ch. 6**

"We should make our way to Tacoma. My parents had an old friend that lived there and he was one of those nut jobs that was always preparing for the end of the world, who would've thought that crazy bastard was right."

"Well I didn't believe you when you warned me about all this shit. And since were on this subject, Em I really am sorry for how I acted. I just never thought anything like this was possible, but I promise to never doubt you again."

"I don't blame you Bella. And you're completely forgiven so let's not talk about it anymore." He smiled at me over Alice's head. She had fallen asleep a few hours ago and after the day we just had I didn't have the heart to wake her.

"Okay so what's going to happen when we reach Tacoma?"

"This is just the start of everything that's happening. Aren't you wondering why I'm only taking back roads?"

"Kinda."

"If we were to take the highway we wouldn't make it a mile. In every movie I've ever watched, it's the initial panic and everyone trying to head for safety that kills the majority of people. Everyone trampling over one another, car accidents, and then there's the possibility of some people being infected. Taking the back roads is our safest bet."

"Okay I see your point but it still doesn't really explain why were going to Tacoma."

"We need to find this guys house and bunker down. I know he has some sort of bomb shelter, and it's probably stocked with supplies. Were going to go there and try to wait it out for a few weeks. We'll be safe and it will give us more time to come up with a long term plan."

"Do you think he's still alive?"

"Probably so I'm hoping he'll recognize me and let us stay there. He doesn't have a family so I'm sure there's plenty of room."

"And if he doesn't let us stay."

"I'll take care of it." I knew without him having to say it that he would kill this man if it came down to it. Em is not cold blooded by any means, but he is very protective of the people he loves and given the circumstances I think were all going to eventually throw some of our morals away.

I looked over at Emmett and saw his eyelids drooping. He had been driving since last night and I knew he needed a break.

"Em pull over and let me take a turn driving."

"Okay but Bella if you wreck my baby I'm leaving you on the side of the road."

"Gee thanks." I carefully moved Alice's head from my shoulder and brushed her bangs out of her face. She scrunched her nose up and I couldn't help but chuckle softly. I quietly opened my door and hopped down.

"Just keep going straight for right now and if anything happens you better wake me up."

"I will don't worry."

I got in the drivers seat and waited for Em to get settled. Alice moved her head to his shoulder and I smiled at how tiny Alice was compared to him.

I turned back to the road and hit the gas.

The only noise was the engine and Emmett's snoring. It was actually kind of nice to have this time to myself to think about everything that had happened.

When I woke up yesterday morning I had a plan. Finish high school, go to college, get married, have kids, and live happily ever after.

Now my only plan was to not get eaten.

I've wondered if this is all just a dream that I'm going to wake up from. I'll get up, get ready for school and have breakfast with Charlie, and bullshit with Em for the rest of the day like I always do. I'd do anything to make this possible. But it's not.

God, I miss Charlie. I haven't allowed myself to think about him since I pulled the trigger and killed him.

No it wasn't him. I keep reminding myself of this but it doesn't make it any easier to swallow. I could feel tears sting my eyes and as I blinked them away I saw a single zombie walking aimlessly down the road. Anger bubbled up inside of me as I saw fresh blood covering it's face and shirt.

Without thinking about anything else but the pain in my chest, I pulled over, turned the engine off and got out. Making sure Em and Alice were still sleeping, I opened the back door and grabbed Em's baseball bat.

I walked slowly towards it, my fingers clenched painfully around the bat, and felt my heart beat with anticipation. As I got closer it turned around and I was disgusted to flesh hanging from it's teeth. It instantly growled at me and shuffled closer, hunger in it's black eyes.

I raised the bat and with all the force I could muster I brought it down on it's skull and felt satisfaction as it's head concaved and ripped open. The body fell to the ground, but I wasn't done yet.

Repeatedly, over and over, I smashed it's head against the asphalt. I beat all of the anger out my body. I had to do this. I did it for Charlie, for Em's parents, for Alice's mother, for all of my friends, and for everyone else who had died. I didn't stop until I went to swing again and felt the bat being held back. Em's strong hand was gripping the top of it with a cautious look in his eyes.

I looked back down and I couldn't even see a head anymore. It was just a pile of blood and brains. I wasn't angry or sad anymore, I was numb. My face was drenched in it's blood and my hands were just as bad. The rotting smell clung to the hairs in my nose and I barely missed Em as I doubled over and emptied my stomach. I heard Emmett drop the bat and felt his hand rub soothingly across my back. When I was done Em walked me back to the Jeep. He grabbed a towel from one of the bags and just as Alice had done last night, he wiped my face and hands clean.

I grabbed a clean shirt out of my bag and whipped my bloody one off with shaky hands not caring who saw me. I put the new one on and climbed into the back seat. Exhaustion was taking over my body. Alice, who had probably awoken the same time Em did, climbed back there with me. She sat beside and opened her arm to me as Em started the engine back up. I looked at Alice and saw nothing but compassion in her eyes. I sank against her chest and the second I felt her arms wrap around me I fell into a deep sleep.

I could hear Em and Alice talking as I began to wake up.

"Where did Bella live before she came to Forks?"

"Phoenix. Her parents were killed in a car accident when she was a baby. She doesn't talk about them much but I've seen a picture of them before. Bella looks just like her mother, and Bella gets her height from her father, but her personality, that's all Charlie." He said that last part fondly but I could hear the pain behind it.

Em cleared his throat.

"So on to lighter subjects, do you like her?"

"Bella?"

"Duhh, damn keep up Shorty."

"What the hell did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Okay, damn, sorry. Just answer the question."

"Yeah I mean she's been nothing but nice to me"

"No, I mean do you _like _her?"

Please say yes, please say yes.

She whispered her answer so quietly I almost didn't hear.

"Yeah I think so."

"Oh my God that is so cute." Em cheered happily in his "sista" voice and clapped his hands together.

"I swear to God Emmett if you tell her I will shove your head up your ass." I couldn't contain the laugh that bubbled out of my lips so I tried to disguise it by coughing.

I lifted my head off of Alice's chest and could only see the light from the dashboard.

"Where are we?"

"We just entered Tacoma, these back roads are safer but they take fucking forever."

I could feel tension in the air now that I was awake, and I felt like an ass for what I did earlier. I probably scared the hell out of them going all psycho like that.

"Guys I'm sorry about earlier but I'm promise that I'm fine now. It just all became too much and I had to let it all out. I just, I-I don't know. I'm sorry."

Alice grabbed my hand and I felt reassured by the contact.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

I opened my mouth to argue but she placed her finger against my lips.

"Bella I'm serious, it's okay." I smiled behind her finger and was so tempted to kiss it, especially now that I knew she might return my feelings, but I knew I shouldn't, not yet.

"Hot damn!" Em yelled and slammed the Jeep to a stop. Alice and I were jerked forward and slammed back into seat.

"What the fuck Emmett?!" I yelled but he just ignored me and hopped out. I got out after him and Alice followed.

"Em what the fuck is your pro- holy shit." Standing in front of Emmett was sex on legs. My mouth was hanging open just as Emmett's was. She had long luscious blonde hair, juicy-looking red lips and lustful eyes. I was finally able to tear my eyes from her super-model face and saw that her clothes were torn and she actually looked a little worse for wear. She needed help.

I looked back at Alice and could see that she did not look happy. It took me a second to see what was clearly jealously in her eyes. Interesting.

Em was still trying to pick his mouth off the ground so I turned back to the girl and spoke.

"Hi my name is Bella, that's Emmett, and this is Alice. What's your name?"

"Rosalie." God, even her voice was sexy. Very feminine but a little raspy.

"It's Nice to meet you Rosalie."

Em finally found his mouth.

"Ye-yeah nice to meet you." I could see him try to turn his charm on but it was too late for that.

Rosalie smirked at him knowingly and winked. Oh dear Christ, Em was a goner.

"Do you want to come with us? We could help you." Em asked and I didn't protest. Though from the looks Alice was giving her I knew she wouldn't mind if we left her and just kept driving.

"Are you serious? Of course, thank you so much." She smiled sweetly at me, and if I didn't feel so strongly for Alice I would have melted right then and there.

Em walked over and opened up the passenger door.

"Right this way my lady." Oh God.

As I opened the back door for Alice and myself, she leaned over and kissed my cheek as if she were marking her territory. I just smiled at her and grabbed her hand when we were seated. She cuddled up to me as Emmett started the engine and we drove off.

"So Rosalie, you got a boyfriend?"

Oh, Emmett.

* * *

**I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter. I chose to bring in Rosalie because obviously Alice and Bella are going to hook up (and soon I might add), and I just didn't want Emmett to be alone. Anyway I really hope this chapter is better than I think it is. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I had such a bad feeling in my gut about the last chapter that I decided to update again to make up for it. I just feel like I rushed the meeting with Rosalie and** **also that I haven't been focusing on Bellice enough and developing their relationship. So this chapter we are going to reach Tacoma and discover the cellar and really dive into the characters and I will do Rosalie's character more justice. I don't want this to just be a zombie story, I also want it to be a love story. Again I'm really sorry if any of you were disappointed with the last chapter, I'm not really sure what happened. I just rushed the whole thing and I really regret it. So hopefully this will make up for it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight and all characters.**

* * *

**Ch. 7**

_Now Entering Tacoma_

All at once we breathed a sigh of relief and for the first time in a day and a half we turned onto a main road and drove slowly through the city.

Hundreds of cars lined the road on both sides leaving a gap just big enough for us to squeeze by. Luggage and trash was strewn across the street and the amount of bodies, broken and bloody, was alarming. They never stood a chance.

Tragedy hung in the air like a thick fog, it was suffocating.

Blood was splattered on almost every surface and there were countless amounts of those things feeding from the bodies that lay about. It was only because they were distracted by the all you can buffet of Tacoma that we got by without being detected.

We finally reached an exit on the highway and Em took it, speeding up as the road clutter cleared. I couldn't keep track of the zombies roaming around. Some feeding and some trying to catch up to us.

After a few minutes, Em turned into a neighborhood and drove all the way to the end of the street and stopped in front of a small, grey house. It looked fairly old, and the grass was half a foot tall. It appeared to be abandoned.

"Em are you sure this is the right place?"

"I'm sure, I've seen enough pictures. I've only actually been here once though so I don't remember where everything is, but I know where the shelter is located." I knew better than to doubt Emmett ever again, so with that being said, I opened the door and got out.

"Rosalie, Alice, you two stay here. Bella and I are gonna go check it out first, make sure it's safe."

Rosalie just nodded and got back in and closed the door, but I could see that Alice wouldn't be as easy.

"You can't be serious. What if something happens to you, or to us? The last thing we need to do is start splitting up!" I never admired her more than in that moment. No longer was she the shy girl afraid to even speak. This Alice was strong, and damn she was feisty.

"Alice we don't know what's in there okay? Em and I are the only ones who know how to use a gun properly, and we know how to fight. Just please stay here with Rosalie and I promise we'll be right back."

I looked deep into her eyes and saw the deflated look in her eyes.

"Okay just please be careful."

I wrapped her up in a tight hug and rest my head on top of hers.

"I will, I promise."

"Aw, my babies."

I looked up and glared at Em.

"Really?"

He shrugged his shoulders and turned to Rosalie.

"I'll be right back okay? Don't worry."

"Trust me I won't." I smirked and started walking towards the house. Em came up beside me with a disgruntled look on his face.

"That's a tough nut to crack."

"I'm sure she'll come around. Just be yourself and let her come to you."

"Yeah your right. Emmett McCarthy chases no bitch, the bitches chase him."

"Damn straight."

We were both laughing loudly by the time we got to the front door. I was reaching for the handle when Em stopped me.

"Since this is like a mission can we have code names?"

"Please tell me your joking?"

He gave me a fucking puppy dog look and I decided that with all the this tense shit going on I couldn't deny him his fun.

"Fine, but nothing stupid please."

"Yes! Okay I'll be Executioner, and you can be Twat Licker."

"Fuck you."

"Gross."

"Emmett! You have two seconds before I punch you in the dick."

"Alright sorry, oh I got it! Ghost Rider."

"Wow how very original of you." Sarcasm was practically dripping from my voice. I watched his face fall and felt bad.

"Fine, fuck it, let's just go inside already."

I slowly turned the knob and the door opened with a loud groaning sound. The air was coated with a thick layer of dust making it hard to breathe.

"Are you sure he even still lives here"

"Affirmative Ghost Rider." I rolled my eyes and continued through the living room and into the kitchen. The floor boards creaked under my feet, making it very hard to be quiet. There was hardly any furniture, and despite what Em said, this house had not been lived in for a while.

"Em-", He cleared his throat loudly and I gritted my teeth.

"_Executioner_?" He smiled at me.

"Yes Ghost Rider."

"This place has been abandoned for quite some time now, I think this whole thing is bust."

"He may not be living here but that doesn't mean he isn't in that shelter."

"Well then let's go check it out."

He led me out the back door that was in the kitchen and to the backyard where I could plainly see a curved door handle sticking up from the ground.

Em bent down and tugged on it. I opened smoothly which means that no one had locked it. I was sincerely hoping that it meant it was vacated. Emmett stepped down the wooden boards that led into the ground and ran his hand along the wall. A light flickered on and Em made his way down first in the cellar.

The first thing I noticed was that it was plenty big enough for all of us. The second thing I noticed was the body on the floor with half it's head ripped off and smeared on the floor.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah." He murmured quietly. I could see a gun in his hand and made the conclusion that he killed himself.

"Why would he kill himself? This cellar would've lasted him a long time."

"I don't know, maybe he felt like he nothing to live for. He had no family, and as far as I know the only reason he stayed in contact with my parents is because they grew up together."

"What do we do now?"

"Get the body and clean the mess up, then we'll go get the girls."

"Alright." Em walked over to one of the many boxes and pulled out two pairs of gloves, and tossed me a pair.

"Thanks."

I tried very hard to breathe through my mouth and not think about what I was actually doing. I grabbed his feet and Em, very carefully, grabbed his shoulders. It was that strenuous lifting him up and getting up the stairs and out. We walked his body to the edge of the backyard and carefully placed him on the other side of the fence. We could give him a proper burial later. He deserved that much, especially since his cellar would keep us safe for a while.

We walked back to the shelter and went inside to see what all was there. Em flipped on the other two light switches and as my eyes adjusted I saw two cots, boxes and boxes of what I'm pretty sure were food and water. There was a tarp covering something up in the far right corner. I lifted it up and whistled underneath my breath.

There were at least six shot guns, three rifles and ten handguns, all with a box of their own ammo. It was a fucking gold mine.

"Well that will certainly help." Em spoke from beside me.

"You weren't kidding when you said he was prepared."

"Haven't you learned by now; I never kid."

"Oh of course, shame on me for ever thinking differently." I ran up the stairs and stuck my hand out.

"Right this way Mr. Executioner."

"Oh thank you Ghost Rider." We laughed loudly and for a second everything seemed normal. It was just us joking around and having fun like always.

I haven't felt this happy in what feels like forever. We're safe, and we have a home for the time being.

"Let's go get the girls."

We walked back to the door and through the house. I had just opened the front door and stepped outside, when my world came crashing back down.

The Jeep was surrounded by zombies.

* * *

**I feel a lot better now after writing this. Next chapter, well you'll just have to read to find out ;). Please leave reviews and I will see you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Before I even start I just want to say thank you again for all your support. I also want to apologize to all of you die hard Bellice fans, because I know that they haven't had a lot of one on one time yet, but I promise this chapter will rectify that. I hope you guys don't think their relationship is progressing too fast or too slow. It's hard judging how much I should and shouldn't do things because of the world they now live in and the things they will have to go through. They have only known each other for a couple of days but due to their situation everything is so fierce and fast-paced and now they're in the mindset that anything could happen. That's all for now, see ya at the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight and all characters.**

* * *

**Ch. 8**

"NO!" I screamed and took off towards the Jeep. There were easily fifteen of those fuckers trying to pry their way in. Alice and Rosalie were hunched together trying to stay away from the windows, and I thanked God that the doors were locked.

I whipped my gun out of my waistband and fired. Over and over again. Em was standing beside me doing the same thing until only one remained. I was about to aim and shoot it but before I could, Em went charging at it and beat it's head in with the butt of his gun.

I just left him to it and ran to Alice. The were corpse's stacked against each other blocking me from getting to her. I moved and kicked them vigorously out the way to clear a path for myself. As soon as the last body was moved I lunged for the now open door and was tackled by Alice. I barely managed to stay upright at she locked her arms and legs around my body. I could feel her body shaking as she sobbed into my neck.

"Shh Alice, baby, it's okay, I've got you. You're safe now, I promise." I rubbed her back soothingly and looked over and saw Emmett helping Rosalie out of the Jeep and making sure she was okay.

I turned my face into Alice's hair and held her tightly.

I don't know how long I stood there with Alice in my arms, but eventually I lowered her to her feet and cupped her face in my hands.

"Look at me." I spoke softly and rubbed gentle circles on her cheeks with pads of my thumbs. Her face was streaked with tears and it broke my heart to see her so scared. She looked into my eyes and the rest of the world faded away.

"Alice I promise I'll never let anything happen to you. I'll always protect you." She smiled softly at me and leaned her face into my chest and took deep breaths. I buried my face in her hair and exhaled softly. We stood there just like that until Em spoke.

"We need to get inside now, it's not safe out here." As he spoke I could see some of them in the distance slowly making their way closer.

"You're right, let's head for the cellar. Em I'll take the girls, you drive the jeep around back."

"Okay." I wrapped my arm around Alice's waist and motioned for Rosalie to follow me. I walked them to the double-sided gate and opened it all the way so that Em could get through. I waited for him to pull through before I closed it behind me. Em parked next to the opening of our temporary home and beckoned us forward.

We all helped unload the Jeep and carry the bags into the cellar. When we had everything, Em locked the doors and covered his most prized possession with a tarp. Em led Alice and Rosalie down the stairs, and I stayed at the top and just breathed in the fresh air and took a moment to enjoy the sun on my face and the breeze in my hair.

I inhaled and took one last look around before I marched down the steps and closed the door behind me, locking us in.

"Home sweet home." Em said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat. I could feel claustrophobia creeping up on but willed it away. Em and Rosalie were sitting on a cot together and Alice was on the other one. I didn't really know what to say so I just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Okay let's set some ground rules. The only reason we are ever going open that door and go outside is to use the bathroom, you will take someone with you and make sure one of you has a gun just in case. Other than that no one is to open or unlock that door. Understood?" They all nodded their heads in agreement and looked at me waiting for me to continue.

"That's the only rule I can think of actually." I scratched the back of my head. Em seemed to realize I didn't know what to do so he stepped in.

"I'm exhausted and I'm sure you guys are too, so lets turn in for the night and regroup tomorrow." I smiled gratefully at him.

"Sounds good to me. Em grab those sleeping bags other there for us. Alice, Rosalie, you two can have the cots. There's pillows and blankets on that shelf over there."

While they were getting settled I put my gun on safety and tucked it into the bottom of the sleeping bag that Em handed to me.

I had just taken my shoes off and was about to climb in when Alice called me.

"Bella can you come here for a sec?" She was lying on her cot with a blanket draped across her small frame.

I walked over to her and crouched down.

"Wi-will you sleep closer to me. I know that were safe here, I-I just-", I put my hand over her mouth and smiled gently at her.

"It's okay Alice." I went over and picked my sleeping bag up, ignored the look that Emmett gave me, and laid it next to her cot and laid down. Alice turned over on her stomach and looked down at me.

"Thank you, Bella. Not just for this but for earlier too, for saving me."

"You don't need to thank me Alice." I leaned up on my elbow and kissed her cheek. My lips tingled and stretched into a wide smile when I saw the blush on Alice's face.

"Bella can I ask you something?" I nodded my head.

"Do you like Rosalie?" I smiled and answered honestly.

"Not nearly as much as I like you."

"Really?"

"Really." She smiled at me nervously and I chuckled softly, figuring that was enough for tonight.

"Goodnight Alice."

"Goodnight Bella."

I settled back down and listened as Alice's breathing evened out and deepened. I smiled at the sound of her softly snoring and rolled on my side. I looked up and saw Emmett and Rosalie looking at me.

"What?"

"You to are just so cute." Rosalie said with a smile.

"Totally." Em seconded in his girly voice. Rosalie just laughed and turned on her side facing the wall.

"In all seriousness though Bella, if you break her heart I'll be forced to kill you, got it?

"Affirmative Executioner." He smirked at me. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Em brought up the subject I seemed to be a the forefront of everyone's mind.

"Bella we need to come up with a plan."

"I know we do."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"I have a few but none of them seem realistic or even possible."

"Anything is possible."

"As you constantly love to remind me." Em laughed at my disgruntled expression and I threw my nearby shoe at him. He barely ducked out of the way in time.

"Not cool Ghost Rider, not cool." I chuckled along with him and tried to stay quiet so we wouldn't wake the girls up. We just laid there staring at one another.

"We're gonna be okay right, Bella?" His voice was thick with emotion, and hearing the unashamed fear in his tone brought tears to my eyes.

"I don't know." The lump in my throat made it hard for me to breathe. I reached my hand across and grabbed his much larger one tightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too Emmie."

I watched him close his eyes and eventually fall asleep. I stared at his peaceful looking face and felt my own eyelids droop.

I held Emmett's hand closer and drifted off thinking about the future.

How long would we last in this hole? And what would the world be like when we finally crawled out?

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it's kind of short and I apologize for that. Next chapter will be a time jump of about a month, with a recap of their time in the cellar. Please review and I will see you next time. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**he last chapter was pretty short so I decided to update early. I said last chapter there would be a time jump and the reason for that is to progress the story and to really show you how this world has changed them in just a few short weeks. This chapter is going to be emotional. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight and all characters.**

* * *

**Ch. 9**

_"Em there's no time just leave it!" I yelled at Em frantically from the top of the cellar. He was trying to grab all the boxes of food that were left. I could hear the growls getting louder and louder and turned around just in time to shove my knife through the head of one reaching for me. I looked around and saw dozens more pouring into the backyard. _

_I had just barely gotten Alice and Rosalie safely inside the Jeep and locked the doors, but I knew those windows wouldn't last long against the beating hands trying to get it._

_"Emmett! There's too many of them, we need to go now!" My heart was pounding as the group of zombies left the jeep and came to me. I knew I didn't have that many bullets in my gun, so I fired all I had into the ones closest to me. I ran out after three shots and threw my gun on the ground and whipped my knife back out. I stabbed them in the head as fast as I could. Rotting blood and guts were plastered on my arms all the up to my elbows and my shirt was so drenched it stuck to my chest. But I didn't stop. I kept going because the second I stopped I would die._

_I was like a machine, taking down all that could but I could feel my strength wane._

_"Em I can't hold them off any longer!" They were surrounding me now. My knife got stuck in the head of the last zombie I took down and I knew for certain that I was done, I could only hope that Em would get out in time. I could feel their dirty hands on me, pulling me closer to their rotted teeth. There was no where to run. I closed my eyes and waited for the first bite._

_It never came._

_The Jeep came roaring by and rammed through the bulk of the mob. _

_"Bella!" Alice screamed from the drivers seat and I could see Em standing on top of the Jeep holding the shot gun in his hands. Rosalie was leaning out the backseat window with a gun in her hand._

_"Bella get down!" Em screamed and I dropped to ground the second he fired. Gun shots rang out in the night completely blocking out every other sound._

_I don't know how long I laid there with my face in the dirt before the last shot was fired and Em called to me._

_"Bella come on there's still more coming!" I picked myself up and stepped over the bodies encasing me and ran on shaky legs to the passenger door. Em dropped down from the top and threw himself into the backseat next to Rosalie. As soon as my door was closed Alice turned the Jeep around and drove towards the open gate at the front of the yard and plowed down the few zombies still making their way in. The tires screeched as she turned the Jeep and hauled ass out down the street that we had lived on for almost a month._

_When we reached the main street away from the zombie infested neighborhood I turned to Alice and let her have it._

_"What the fuck were you thinking?! Not only did you break the only rule we had but you also left the fucking gate open! How hard is it to close a fucking gate, Alice?!" I was absolutely livid. We been awoken in the middle of the night by the sound of growls and shuffling feet on the cellar door. I knew the only way they had gotten on was if someone had left the gate open, and the last person to go outside was Alice. I yelled at her earlier for going out by herself. We had all fallen asleep before Alice and she didn't want to wake us so she went out alone._

_No one spoke as I continued to rant._

_"Do you have any idea how much danger you put us in?! Do you even care?!" She stayed silent._

_"Answer me Alice!" She jerked the Jeep to a stop, put it in park and turned to me._

_"Of course I care! It was a fucking mistake!"_

_"A mistake that almost got us killed!" At this point I was screaming in her face. _

_"I'm fucking sorry okay?! What more do you want from me?!" She screamed right back at me._

_"I want to know why the fuck you can't just fucking listen and do what your supposed to do!"_

_"Fuck you, Bella!"_

_"No, fuck you! Your the reason we almost all died tonight!" She slapped me hard across my cheek and split my lip open. I just sat there in shock. All my anger vanished and shame took it's place. My cheek stung badly but I knew deserved worse for what I had said._

_I tasted the blood on my lip and turned to look at Alice. I hated myself when I saw the hurt in her eyes. What was I thinking yelling at her like that. This is Alice, my Alice. She didn't deserve this._

_"I'm sor-", she raised her hand._

_"Just save it Bella. You meant what you said." She turned back to the road and put it in drive. Tears sprang to my eyes. No one spoke as Alice turned on to the highway and drove us out of Tacoma._

I shook the memory of that night from almost two months ago out of my head and pulled the hose out of the gas tank I was currently syphoning from and stood up with the now full gas can. It was times like this when I was alone, that I remembered that awful night.

Things between Alice and I were strained to say the least. She only ever speaks to me when it's absolutely necessary, and even then it's short and clipped.

I walked away from the car and continued down the highway I was assigned to scavenge from. The others were a few miles away in the abandoned warehouse we had been staying in for a few weeks. Everything was different now. Rosalie and Em hooked up shortly after we left Tacoma and seeing them so happy together made it even harder to be around them. Rosalie and Alice had gotten really close, and with their new found friendship, Rosalie had grown cold to me, she picked sides and ignored me just as Alice did. Em was the only one who really talked to me and even that was different. I was the outsider.

I felt so lonely and unwanted that some nights when I would patrol outside the warehouse by myself, I considered putting a bullet in my mouth to end the pain in my chest. I chickened out every time. Just as the barrel would touch my lips I would see Alice's face in my mind. I had to stay to protect her, even if she hated me, I would do everything in my power to keep her alive.

I finally made it back and put the gas can in the back of Emmett's Jeep, and walked to the ladder on the side of the building and climbed up to the second floor where we stayed. I slipped through the window and pulled the ladder up and through the window. After I had it on the floor I walked to my room. There were three rooms in all. Mine was the farthest away, while Rose and Emmett's room was located right next to Alice's.

I sat down on the mattress and took my boots off. I was about to lie back when Em walked in.

"Dinner will be ready soon."

"I'm not hungry."

"Bella whens the last time you ate?"

"I had something while I was out earlier." Lie.

He sighed heavily and sat down next to me.

"Bella please just come out there with us."

"I'm tired Em. I want to take a nap before I go out to patrol later." I spoke to the wall behind his head. He sighed sadly before he got up and walked out.

I didn't have it in me to go out there when they didn't want me there.

I turned on my side and hugged my pillow to my chest. The pain in my chest came back with force and I cried silent tears. Everything was all wrong.

Alice hates me, and Em won't side with me. But I don't blame him for that. Alice is his cousin and with Rosalie being Alice's bff and Em's girlfriend, his hands are tied. I just wish she would give me a chance to make it up to her. I miss her so much. Her laugh, her smile, her soft hand in mine, the smell of her. God, _everything. _

I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and roughly wiped the tears from cheeks. I threw my feet into my boots, grabbed my gun and knife and left my room. They were all there in the main space of the second story eating and talking. They stopped to look at me as I grabbed the ladder and placed it on the ground outside the window.

"Bella where are you going?" Em looked at me in concern.

"I'm going to patrol early, I'll be back in the morning." I quickly hopped out the window and shimmied down the ladder before he could protest. As soon as my feet touched the ground I ran to the huge oak tree a few hundred yards away from the building and climbed to the top were I had built a makeshift platform. I sat down on the edge of the tiny, wooden floor and tried to calm my breathing. I looked out across the horizon and watched the sunset.

There were zombies spread out all across the area and some had gathered at the truck of the tree. It's a good thing zombies can't climb.

I put my gun in my lap and traced my finger along the cold shiny barrel. I would do it tonight. I wouldn't chicken out. I would kill myself and I would end my misery that was brought on by myself and my own stupidity. Alice doesn't need me, none of them do.

As the sun disappeared over the horizon I raised the gun and placed it against my temple.

"I'm sorry Charlie for what I'm about to do, because I know you can see me now and I know you're disappointed. I'm sorry for being weak, I'm sorry for giving up. I only hope that you can forgive me. I love you _Dad._"

"I'm sorry Emmett for not believing you all those months ago. You're so smart and I know you will beat this world." I took a breath and struggled to speak as the lump in my throat grew. "Emmie you're the closest thing I've had to family since Charlie, and I will always being thankful for you. You're my friend, my protector, and my brother. I love you."

"Alice I, I am so sorry for how I hurt you. I promised to protect you, and keep you safe, when apparently the only thing you needed to be protected from was myself. I wish I could take it all back. I wish I would've had the courage to tell you how I feel about you when you were still speaking to me. I'll say it now even though you can't hear me. I love you Alice."

Tears were freely pouring down my cheeks now.

How had everything gotten so fucked up?

How did zombies become my only company?

When did I become this weak person?

I've been in the mindset that when I died it would be because of the flesh eaters that had taken over the world, instead I was going to die by my own hand. I just can't take this pain anymore. I can't take the sleepless nights. I can't take the never ending tears. I can't take being ignored. I can't take the cold looks, or short conversations. I can't take it anymore.

I looked towards the window of the building they were in and could see the light was still on. They hadn't gone to sleep yet. They would hear the gun shot, hopefully they would think I had just taken down a zombie.

I didn't want to be found, but I knew at least Emmett would eventually come looking.

I cleared my head and tightened my grip on the pistol.

I took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Don't kill me. I cried the whole time writing this chapter. This is not the end. I repeat this is not the end. Please leave reviews and I will see you soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Let me explain something. The way I'm writing this story is based around the idea that the world they live in now will bring out the worst and the best of them, the weakest and the strongest. Right now Bella is hitting the weakest point of her life because of how she has felt unwanted lately. Their world has very few actual people left and it makes them desperate for any kind of connection with another person. Bella feels she has lost that because of her fight with Alice and how everyone sided with her. Every emotion is heightened because of their situation. And that includes Alice's anger and Bella's pain. I hope this cleared things up a bit. Having said that, let's get to it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight and all characters.**

* * *

**Ch. 10**

_Click._

My eyes snapped open in confusion. Realization washed over me as I released the magazine of the gun and saw that it was empty.

Oh God no, no, no!

Please, this can't be happening!

"NO!" I screamed into the quiet night and choked on my sobs.

I threw the clip to the ground below and roughly slammed the empty gun next to my leg.

"God, why didn't I think to check it? What is wrong with me?!" I brought my knees up to my chest, wrapped my arms around my legs, and rocked back in forth. I was ready, I was fucking ready!

I had tried to do this for weeks now, and every time I was too afraid. But not this time, this time I fucking did it! I pulled the trigger, and still, nothing. No relief, no peace.

"Why can't you just let me go?!" I screamed to the sky at the top of my lungs.

I buried my face in my knees and cried violently. I couldn't breath underneath the weight of the pain exploding in my chest.

"Bella?" My head snapped up at the sudden intruder and I turned only to be faced with the source of my grief. Alice.

**APOV**

I watched as Bella climbed out the window and down the ladder.

I dropped my eyes to my unfinished plate in guilt. I knew I was to blame for the lifeless look in her eyes that had become a permanent fixture since the night I had slapped her. I regretted it the second after it happened but my anger at her words dominated any guilt I might have felt. I could see the regret in her eyes as well but I was too blinded by rage to care. I knew that whole night was my fault, but to hear her say it so viciously, it cut me like a jagged knife.

She was right. It was my fault, and my actions did almost cost everyone their lives.

I've thought about that night so many times and I've wondered how things would be if I had just apologized and left it at that. I knew Bella would've forgiven me as would the others. I didn't know who I was more mad at, myself or Bella. And the confusion I was left with kept me from forgiving Bella as well as myself.

I had always been stubborn and it only got worse as the world around us kept getting shittier and shittier. It was because of this that I distanced myself from Bella. I longed to talk to her like we did before. To hold hands and cuddle against her warm, strong body. To be us. I've known for a very long time that my feelings towards Bella are anything but platonic. I had almost worked up the courage to tell her as we got to know each other better, holed up in that cellar.

I've never been attracted to women before, but I've also never really been smitten with guys either. I haven't even been kissed yet. But there was something about Bella that has made me feel things that I've never felt before. The butterflies I got when she would hold my hand. The tingles I felt when she would kiss my cheek or forehead. The absolute feeling of security I felt when she would hold me in her strong arms.

God, I miss Bella. Why couldn't I just get over myself and forgive her? She wasn't wrong, she just maybe took it too far and I was hung up on that. I saw her less and less these days and as Rosalie got closer to Em and I, the atmosphere when she was around became more tense. Rosalie felt she had to defend me because she was my friend and that's what friends do, but when I saw even Em distancing himself from her, I knew I had taken it too far. Bella doesn't deserve this.

I stood up abruptly, ignored the looks Rose and Em through my way, and walked to my room. I sat down on the bed and ran through all the thoughts in my head.

I miss Bella so much it hurts, and it just makes it worse that it's my own stubbornness keeping us apart. I know Bella feels something for me, even after all these weeks of silence, I can sometimes see it in her eyes when she thinks I'm not paying attention. But more importantly, before our fight, the way she would hold me, or kiss my cheek at random times, I knew she felt more than friendship towards me.

That's it!

I need to just get over myself and forgive her. I need her. I need Bella.

The sun had just set when I laid my head on my pillow.

My mind was made up.

Tomorrow when Bella gets back, I'm going to apologize and beg for her to forgive me. I just hope I'm not too late.

"NO!" A sudden ear curdling scream woke me. Panic ran through my bones as I recognized the voice.

I jumped up and put my shoes on and ran out of my room. Em and Rose had somehow managed to sleep through the noise. I was about to wake them but something moving caught my eye and I turned to look out the window.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Bella perched up on the tree she had deemed the patrolling tower. I was so relieved to find that she was unharmed that I didn't notice the way her body shook. I stepped closer and felt my heart break as she opened her mouth and screamed again.

"Why can't you just let me go?!" Tears burned in my eyes as the pain in her voice pierced me. I have to go to her. I have to make this right.

I ran back to my room and grabbed my gun just in case. I rushed back to the open window and climbed down the ladder. There were a few zombies in the field but I knew I could run past them and make it to the tree.

As I got closer to the tree I could hear her sobs and vowed to myself that this woman would never cry because of me ever again.

I climbed quietly up the tree and placed my feel on the wooden boards.

"Bella?"

**BPOV**

I stood up and quickly whipped my face off.

"What are you doing here?" I looked at my feet as I spoke. Defensive and embarrassed.

"I woke up when I heard you scream and I was concerned." She sounded sincere but I scoffed at her and sat back down with my back towards her.

"Well I'm fine, clearly. Sorry for waking you." Please just leave. Please stay. Just go. I need you.

She didn't answer and I assumed she had gone but suddenly she was sitting next to me, her warm thigh pressed against my own.

"Bella." She took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes for the first time since that night. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being mad at you for no reason, I'm sorry for slapping you, I'm sorry for ignoring you, I'm sorry for pushing you away, I'm sorry for hurting you the way I have, I'm sorry for _everything. _I miss you so much, Bella. I'm miss talking to you, touching you, cuddling with you, and just being with you, Bella. I know I waited so fucking long to say all of this, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything." Tears welled in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks.

I looked into liquid, amber eyes and felt all the pain wash away leaving only relief and a longing to grab Alice. To hold her and never let her go again.

"I'm sorry for saying those things to you and screaming. It was wrong and I have never regretted anything more. Just please forgive me." Tears clouded my vision. Obscuring my view of her beautiful face. My eyes widened in shock as her warm, small hand cupped my cheek and pulled my face closer to hers. I immediately leaned into her touch and felt the gaping hole in my heart beginning to close.

"Only if you forgive me." She whispered and I breathed in deeply as her breath blew across my lips.

I didn't say anything, and I didn't wait for her approval.

I did the thing that I had wanted to do since I met her.

I crushed my lips to hers and moved them desperately against her mouth. I brought my hands to her hair and ran my fingers through the soft tresses. Alice didn't respond but she didn't push me away either, so I didn't stop, I couldn't stop.

A moment later Alice wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and kissed me back just as deeply. I couldn't help but moan softly when I felt her hand scratch my scalp. I opened my mouth and ran my tongue along her swollen bottom lip, dying to taste more of her. She gasped in surprise and I entered her warm mouth when her lips parted. Desire flooded through me as her soft tongue began to massage mine. We battled for dominance and I let her win. The kiss was getting more urgent and I knew we needed to stop soon before things went too far.

Alice suddenly pulled back and bit my lip roughly and grabbed my shoulders and pulled herself into my lap, straddling me.

Sweet fucking Jesus.

I gripped her hips and pulled her tightly against me as I kissed and licked the length of her neck. I kissed my way to the soft spot behind her ear and sucked the skin between my teeth, marking her. Her neck vibrated against my mouth as she moaned loudly. I smiled against her skin and kept going wanting to hear that beautiful noise come from her mouth again and again.

She pulled my face back to hers and attacked my mouth. With one hand on my chest and the other on my shoulder she pushed me back until I was lying down. I looked up at her through hooded eyes and saw lust burning in her eyes. Her hair was messy and tangled and her lips red and swollen. She moved her hands to the bottom of her shirt and started to lift it up.

I needed to stop her now or I never would.

I grabbed her hands and sat up.

"Alice we need to stop." I saw the hurt flash through her eyes and kicked myself for my poor choice of words.

She tried to stand up but I held her firmly around her waist.

"Alice I want to so badly okay? But I don't want our first time to be like this. It's uncomfortable and there's not a lot of room. I want you in my bed where I worship you for hours, the way you deserve." I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her lips softly. I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers.

"Okay?" She smiled and nodded against my head.

I stared into her eyes and wished that this moment would never end. For the firs time in so long I was happy. The pain that took rent in my heart for so long had vanished. My pixie had forgiven me.

"Bella does this mean that were like together now?" She looked at me shyly and I chuckled softly.

"I sure as hell hope so." She beamed at me and pulled my lips into a tender kiss.

"Me too." We laughed quietly together.

When we stopped I laid back down and pulled Alice with me, and hugged her to my body. Alice snuggled her head into my chest and sighed deeply.

"Thank you so much Bella for forgiving me."

"No, thank _you._"

I kissed the top of her head and looked up the stars above us.

Everything changed so fast, just a few moments ago I felt like I had nothing to live for and was ready to give, and now laying here with this angel on my chest, I thanked my lucky stars that that clip had been empty.

Because now I had everything to live for. I had Alice.

* * *

**Yay! Everyone's happy again. I hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter Bella and Emmett reconnect and the action starts back up again. Please leave reviews. Bye for now :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again everyone! Thank you guys for reviewing, it means a lot to me. I know some of you have missed all the zombie goodness so we will be seeing plenty of that this chapter. If you guys remember I already brought Edward into this story. He was Bella's history teacher. I don't really like Edward too much so I kept his time brief. Jasper on the other hand, well you'll just have to keep reading. I'm thinking this story is gonna be about 20 chapters, but I'm not sure yet. Well that's all I have to say. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight and all characters.**

* * *

**Ch. 11**

Alice and I had been laying in comfortable silence for a while now, and even though I didn't want to move, I also didn't want to sleep in a tree.

"Alice, baby, let's head in."

"Okay." She leaned up and pecked me on the lips before she stood up and held her hand out to me. I grabbed it and let her tug me to my feet.

I looked down off the platform and saw that there was only one zombie at the base of the tree, desperately trying to climb up. I started to climb off the platform and down the rough bark. When I was hovering over the flesh eater's head I brought my boot down hard and kicked it swiftly to the ground. I hopped down after it and stomped it in the face. I had thankfully gotten used to the sickly mushy sound that was created every time a zombies head burst open. I wiped my bloody boot along the grass and waited for Alice to join me.

I felt her hand slip into mine and quickly led us to the ladder. We caught the attention of quite a few zombies and I automatically reached for my gun.

_Shit._

I left it in the tree and even then it was empty anyway. Our path was blocked by this point and I knew I wouldn't be able to take down the handful of zombies coming our way.

Alice took her hand from mine and pulled her pistol from the waistband of her skin tight jeans. She raised it and before I could even blink, she had taken out three of them. I looked at her in wonder.

_When the hell did she get so good at that?_

Em and I had suggested teaching Alice and Rosalie how to properly handle a gun and protect themselves while we occupied the cellar. Rosalie held her own against the realistic target practice that took place above the ground. Em would lure three or four zombies through the fence and into the backyard and we would see if the girls could handle it. Rosalie took down one on her first try, but Alice's hand was too shaky and she dropped the gun, by the time she stood back up a zombie was too close for comfort and I took the shot. Over the next couple of weeks she improved, slowly but surely, and Rosalie could damn near match Emmett and I. Alice could take down one on her own easily, but to see her in action now, it was amazing.

I heard the last body drop and looked at Alice with my mouth hanging open. She took down, what looked like six zombies, all on her own and I was damn proud.

She looked at me with a smirk on her face and tapped the bottom of my chin with her index finger.

"You'll catch flies." She sauntered off and I followed her like a puppy all the way up the ladder and through the window. Once we were inside I put my arms around her waist and brought her lips to mine. God, I could kiss her forever. She licked my lips and I parted them instantly and welcomed her warm tongue into my mouth. I turned us around and pushed her against the wall next to the window. Her nails gripped my shoulders as I moved from her mouth and trailed wet kisses down her throat.

She moved her hands down my back and gripped my shirt to tug me closer. I stepped forward and trapped her body with my hips. She bucked into me, seeking friction. I rolled my hips against hers and smirked against her collarbone when I heard the gasp that escaped her lips.

She pulled my hair and frantically attached my lips to hers. Our teeth clashed and our tongues fought for dominance. I gripped her by her waist and hoisted her up. Her legs automatically wrapped around me and I whimpered when her hot center rubbed against my abs, only separated by the thin material of her jeans and my shirt. She rubbed against me harder and threw her head back against the wall as moans fell from her swollen lips. I pulled her mouth back to mine and lost myself.

I didn't care that Alice was basically dry-humping me at this point, I could only focus the breathy moans and gasps that had my underwear becoming more damp by the second.

I know I said I wanted to make love to her properly but taking her against this wall was so fucking tempting. I knew she wanted it just as badly as I did.

Fuck it.

I reached between us and moved my fingers to the button of her jeans and undid them. She sucked on my lip vigorously as I reached my hand in and just as I was about to cup her warm, wet sex, the light flipped on.

"My eyes!" Emmett screamed with such a shrill voice that I nearly dropped Alice.

Alice snapped her head up so fast that she smacked right into the wall.

"Ouch, fucker." She hissed between her teeth, and I glared at Em.

"Get the fuck out of here man!" I placed Alice on her feet and stepped in front of her as she tried to button her jeans back up with shaky fingers. His eyes were wide in disgust and he seemed frozen where he stood.

We all stood just stood there in the most awkward of silences. Alice buried her head into the back of my neck and burned my skin with her furious blush. I stared at Em with frustration plainly on my face, and waited for him to leave. He finally regained his composure and looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"What the hell is going on? You two have barely spoken in weeks, and now you're fucking each other. Women!" He threw his hands up exasperatedly.

"Alice and I made up okay, let's just leave it at that. Everything's okay now." I felt Alice smile into my neck and I reached back to hold her hand.

"So no more Zombie-Bella?" I smiled at the question and tilted my head. _Zombie-Bella?_ Yeah I guess that's pretty accurate.

"No more Zombie-Bella, scouts honor." I raised my hand and stifled my laughter. He looked at me with a huge smile on his face and I knew what was coming. I met him halfway as he scooped my up and twirled me around in circles.

"I missed you so much Belly. And I'm sorry for the way I acted" I hugged his neck tightly and whispered so only he could hear.

"I missed you too Emmie, so much. And you have nothing to apologize for. We'll talk later and I'll explain everything." He finally set me down and looked to Alice who had been watching us with a small smile on her face.

He ran to her and threw her over his shoulder and laughed as she tried to wiggle free.

"Put me down you brute!" I just laughed at the two. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Well since I see everyone has made up I thought I would come and do the same." I turned to face a sleepy looking Rosalie and gulped. Rosalie could be fucking scary, and the death glares she had been sending my way regularly frightened me more than the zombies. Okay maybe I'm being dramatic. Still, I never want to be on the receiving end of one of those icy looks ever again.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you, Bella. It's just that Alice is my friend and I've always been overly protective. You were both wrong and you were both right that night. Alice's actions put us in danger, but you shouldn't have spoken to her that way." I felt a pang of sadness at the reminder and Rosalie must have seen it on my face because she quickly continued.

"But now that Alice has forgiven you and you've forgiven her, I would like to start over. Deal?" She held her hand to me but I ignored it and pulled her in for a hug. She stiffened at first but soon returned the gesture.

I let her go and saw Em and Alice watching us.

"Aw you guys! Come here." We both rolled our eyes at Emmett's antics and walked into his open arms. Alice was already there waiting so I wrapped one arm around her and the other around Rose. Em held all of us together and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

This was my family.

"Alright bitches, the sun will be up soon, so how 'bout I make us an early breakfast?" He smiled and quickly ducked Rosalie's hand as she reached up to hit him in the back of the head.

"Sorry, _ladies_, so how 'bout it?" My stomach grumbled loudly at the mention food and they all chuckled at me.

"Shut up." They only laughed harder and I couldn't help but join in.

After breakfast, which I had three helpings of might I add, we all got dressed for the day.

"Bella can you come here?" I looked up from my boot that I was currently tying, and walked to Em's room. Alice was with Rosalie in her room doing their hair and make up. Only those two would be worried about their looks during the zombie apocalypse. I shook my head with a smile on my face and closed Em's door behind me.

He patted the spot on the bed next to him and I plopped down.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you while we had some privacy." He sounded serious, and his eyes were the same.

"What is it?"

"We can't stay here forever. More and more of those things are showing up. We need to get out of Washington for good." I agreed with everything he was saying but where would we go? The entire country is just as dangerous. Maybe even the world.

"I don't want to run forever Bella."

"Neither do I. But where can we go?"

"I don't know, that's what I was hoping you could help me with. I feel like it's our duty to make these decisions and protect the group."

"I know. And that's what makes it so hard, all that responsibility. Do you have any ideas at all?"

"Not really. Other than running all over the country hoping to find somewhere that wasn't hit as bad, I don't know what else to do." He exhaled sharply and ran his hand through his hair.

"I have a few ideas but I'm not sure how you would feel about them."

"I'm open to anything."

"Okay um, well I thought about maybe stealing a boat and sailing to an island. I know it sounds stupid but it's all I've got." He looked at me for a long time before he spoke.

"It actually sounds reasonable. We could head for the coast to get a boat. We could live on an island. We could build a home there, right on the beach. They're deserted so they would be zombie-free. Fuck, this is brilliant!" He stood up and started to pace in his excitement.

"Em I was just throwing an idea out there. Are you really sure it would work?" He looked at me with hope and determination in his eyes.

"I'm sure. We can do this, Bella. God, why didn't I think of this before?" His childlike eagerness made me feel more confident. He was right, we can do this.

He had resumed his pacing, moving so fast I thought he would wear a hole in the floor. I looked down at my boots and saw that they were still untied so I bent down to fasten them. When I sat back up, Em was suddenly there on the bed again. His eyebrows were scrunched together in concentration.

"Bella, do you think zombies can swim?" I blinked.

"I highly doubt it, those fuckers can barely walk."

"Yeah, you're right."

"So are we really doing this?"

"Yes, but we'll need supplies for the drive to get to the coast, and then more supplies for when we get sailing."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get the girls, and go scavenge." We had a plan. A real plan. I just hoped to God it would work.

We walked out of Em's room and saw the girls sitting in the living room. We sat down next to them and told them everything that Em and I had talked about. It took some convincing but eventually they agreed.

"Now that that's settled, lets go look through the highway for supplies, the sooner we get moving, the better." I stood up and grabbed a new hand gun from the duffel bag in the corner, and a machete. Em went for his shotgun as usual, while Rosalie and Alice grabbed their pistols.

We all climbed out the window and down the ladder. I went first while Em went last.

There were zombies sprinkled over the yard and I ran to the closest ones and before they could even growl, their heads were sliced open and thick, rotten blood coated the length of my blade.

Everyone made it to the ground and Em pulled the ladder away from the building and stashed it underneath the large, blue tarp lying on the ground beside the house, hiding it.

We all hopped in the Jeep and drove the three or four miles to the highway that ran through the better part of Spokane.

There were cars upon cars all along the highway, it was practically a gold mine. A very sad, gold mine.

There were zombies wondering all around, but they were so spaced apart that we knew we could handle it. Over the past few months, we had taken down hundreds of zombies, it was like second nature at this point.

I chose to go with Alice, while Rose and Em went off together. I held Alice's hand as we walked along the road, looking for food, medicine, and weapons.

We had been looking for about ten minutes, not finding anything useful, before Alice spoke.

"Bella, I've been meaning to ask you.." She trailed off nervously, so I stopped walking and turned to face her.

"What is it sweetie?" She wouldn't meet my eyes. I reached out to cup her chin.

"Alice you can ask me anything." She stared at me for a long moment, and I tried to convey my sincerity with my eyes.

"I didn't want to say anything because everyone was so happy, you were so happy. But I just need to know. Why were screaming last night? What did I walk in on?" Oh.

Why did she have to bring this up? Everything was going so good. I looked down at my feet and tried to control my emotions. I couldn't tell her the truth, but I couldn't lie to her.

I mustered the courage to look up and saw nothing but concern in her eyes. I would tell her, but I would make it as vague as possible.

"I was just releasing some frustrations. I was so sad Alice. I thought you hated me, I felt like I was losing Em, and it just all became too much. I was in a very dark place, but I'm better now. I'm happy, Alice." None of that was a lie. Hopefully she would just drop it.

"I know there's more. You're not telling me everything." Fuck. I love her but she's so stubborn. I slumped my shoulders in defeat and decided to just tell her. I just hope she doesn't freak out.

"I-I was just looking for a way out. I was goingtokillmyself." I muttered the last part quickly and quietly. I continued before she could comment, staring at the pavement.

"My gun was empty though. That's why I yelled. But I'm fine now, I promise." I whispered to the ground.

She didn't say anything and her silence was starting to scare me. I looked up and saw unimaginable fury in her eyes. I shied away from her, but before I could get away she gripped my face so tightly that I winced in pain.

"You were going to kill yourself?!" Her voice shook with anger. "And the only reason you didn't was because you didn't have a bullet?! You didn't willingly stop, you were _forced_ to, because you didn't have the means to go about it!" Her grip got stronger, and I looked away in shame.

"Isabella Swan, you look at me right now!" I gulped and looked into her eyes. "I swear on everything that is Holy, if you ever do anything to hurt yourself again, I will kill you myself. Do you understand me?!"

"Ye-yes. I'm sorry. I was weak, and I just wasn't strong enough to bear it anymore. But I promise that I'm never going to do anything like that ever again. I swear." Her eyes softened at my words but I could still see the anger lurking underneath.

"You better not because I refuse to lose anyone else that I love." Oh. My. God.

Did she say what I think she just said? Her mouth was still moving, but I couldn't hear what she was saying.

I interrupted to her in the middle of talking and looked at her in amazement.

"Did you mean that?"

"Yes, I mean it. You'll have hell to pay if-"

"No what you just said. D-do you really love me?" I looked at her with hope shining in my eyes. She searched my eyes, suddenly shy.

"Yes, I do." I smiled so hard I thought my cheeks would split. She loves me. She loves me.

"I love you too." She smiled just as widely back at me. All the tension between us disappeared as I leaned forward and kissed her with all the love I had for her. She kissed me back just tenderly, and sighed against my lips.

"Don't think this means that you're off the hook." She smiled but I could tell she was serious.

I held her face in my hands and looked so deep into her eyes, I felt like I could see her soul.

"I promise you that it will never happen again and I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to." She rested her head against my chest, and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer.

We stood there swaying back and forth.

I know it was wrong trying to take the easy way out, but I thought the pain in my chest would never end. I understand why Alice was so mad though, if she ever did anything like that I would tear the whole fucking world apart in anger.

I pulled back from Alice and pushed a stray hair behind her ear and kissed her nose. she smiled and laid her head back on me. I put my face in her hair. To hell with scavenging, I never want to let this woman go.

I looked up from her hair and felt the smile wash off my face and fear freeze my veins.

At least a hundred zombies were slowly making their way up the highway.

Em and Rose were nowhere in sight.

* * *

**Damn this was a long one. I hope you guys were okay with the little bit of smut I threw in there. I've been considering on whether or not I should write a sex scene, so let me hear your opinions. I was scared ending the chapter this way because it's similar to what happens in season two of the Walking Dead, but considering the way I want this story to go, I really didn't have a choice. Next chapter group is separated. Please review. Bye :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again! How was everyone's Halloween? Good, I hope. Thank you all so much for reviewing, it makes me more happy than I can say. I love reading them. You guys decided that you want a sex scene and I don't mind writing one, it's just that with this being my first story, I've never written one before so I don't know how good it will be. I'll try my best though. The sex scene won't happen this chapter though. Sorry. I know that I've been ending a lot of these chapters with cliffhangers, and I hope it's not bothering you guys too much. It's just so hard not to. There's going to be multiple POV's this chapter. Well that's all I have for now, see ya at the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight and all characters.**

* * *

**Ch. 12**

Oh. My. God.

My breath hitched in my throat and I felt Alice pull back to look at me. I couldn't move my eyes away from the wall of zombies coming towards us.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She turned to follow my eyes and gasped. She clutched my hand so tight that it finally seemed to wake me.

We need to move now.

I was about to pull Alice down and out of sight when a big beefy hand clamped over my mouth. I let go of Alice and started jerking around to free myself. I turned my head and sighed in relief when I saw it was Em.

"Thank God you're okay."

"I could say the same about you." He smiled tightly. We were all crouched behind a black SUV. Wait, not all of us are here.

"Em where's Rose?"

"I told her to run to the woods, so I could come get you two."

"Well you got us, let's get the fuck out of here." I grabbed Alice's hand and followed Em as he led us to the guard rail on the other side of the SUV. We all hopped over and jogged down the hill and into the woods.

We walked about a hundred yards before Em suddenly stopped.

"Rosie? Rosie where are you?"

"Are you sure this is where you left her?"

"Positive, see that's my flannel right there. I took it off before I left her." I saw it draped across a random branch in the thick greenery.

"God, she never listens! I was gone ten fucking minutes and now she's lost in the woods somewhere, not to mention the fucking army of zombies just waiting for someone to rip open!" He pulled at his hair roughly and started pacing.

"Em we'll find her. She couldn't of gotten far. Maybe she saw one and went to take care of it, You know her, she loves any excuse to take one down." I reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Let's split up, We'll cover more ground that way. You take Alice and head that way," I pointed west, "And I'll go that way." Pointing east.

"We'll meet back here in a few hours, before sundown. One of us is bound to find her." He looked at me with angry tears in his eyes and I pulled him into a hug. I can only imagine what he's going through right now. If it were Alice I would be even more of a wreck.

He took a deep breath and pulled away.

"Okay."

I walked to Alice and kissed her lightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Yeah, you better." I laughed when she punched me on the shoulder with a smirk.

"Em take care of my girl."

"Find mine."

"You know I will." I smiled reaasuringly and blew a kiss to Alice. I grabbed my machete from my thigh where it had been strapped and started walking away from them. I looked back after a few minutes and tried to calm my nerves when I couldn't see them anymore.

We had been far enough away from the highway when we split up so I tried not to worry about them too much, instead I stared intently at the ground, looking for footprints.

I had been walking for about twenty minutes, with no signs of Rosalie, when I heard a twig snap behind me.

"Rosalie? Is that you?" I craned my neck and looked behind me, seeing nothing. I shook my head and turned back around and ran into a zombie, knocking us both to the ground.

"Fuck!" I got up quickly and stepped over the zombie. I brought my machete down on it's head and clenched my eyes closed as black blood sprayed me. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt to wipe my face and pulled the machete out of it's head.

"Piece of shit." I spit on the ground and started walking again. This time more cautiously.

I came to a slope and followed it down, hearing running water in the distance.

I dropped to my knees by the tiny stream and splashed the water on my face, cleaning any leftover blood off.

I stood back up and looked towards the sky. The sun was still pretty high so I knew I had a few hours before I needed to head back.

Where could this girl _be_?

Before I started walking again something caught my eye. On the ground, about twenty feet away was a zombie with a knife sticking out of it's head.

Oh yeah, she's been here.

I continued heading in the same direction for another half hour or so, certain that I was on the right path, before I saw something. Footprints.

These have to be hers.

I followed them for a few minutes before they came to a stop at the top of a steep hill. I looked over the edge and nearly jumped for joy when I saw familiar blonde locks. My joy turned to dread when I saw that she was crumpled on the ground, not moving. I ran as fast as I could, barely managing not to fall.

"Rosalie!" I knelt down by her head and gasped at the blood pouring out of the wound on her forehead. I leaned closer and felt her shallow breaths on my cheek.

I picked her head up gently and sat it in my lap.

"Rosalie, can you hear me." A soft groan and fluttering eyelids was the all the response I got.

"I've got you, everything's gonna be okay." I carefully gathered her in my arms and lifted her up, grunting at the weight.

"Christ Rosalie what the hell were you thinking? Emmett is worried sick about you." I spoke angrily at her unconscious form and turned back to face the hill. I'm never going to be able to get her up this. I need to find a way around it.

I gripped her tighter and started walking parallel to the hill.

**RPOV**

"Stay here babe, I'll be right back."

"Please be careful."

"Always am baby." He smiled cockily and walked back towards the highway.

God, just thinking about all those fuckers up there is enough to make anyone piss their pants. Thankfully Em and I spotted them in time.

I knew we weren't that far from Alice and Bella, so he should be back soon with them.

I leaned against a tree and starting picking at my nails. God, what I wouldn't give for a manicure.

I was so used to being pampered that when the zombies came to be and fucked the world up royally, that I realized just how spoiled I was.

My family was rich. My father was a surgeon, and my mother was a lawyer. They worked a lot so I didn't get to see them all the time. But what I lacked in attention, they made up for with gifts. I'm an only child so I was usually left to my own devices. But I was, for the most part, okay with it. I was shallow and thought I had everything that mattered.

Looking back though, I wish I could have spent more time with my parents. I miss them, but I'm thankful that they don't have to live in this horror movie of a world. They don't have to be scared.

Rustling leaves brought me out of my musings and I turned to look behind me.

At least ten zombies were stumbling in my direction. The tree blocked them from seeing me, but I needed to move. I may be good, but I definitely can't handle this many on my own. I stated creeping backwards quietly, and when I was far enough away I took off running, hoping they wouldn't head in this direction.

I didn't stop until my legs were burning and my lungs screamed for air.

I bent over and put my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. I looked behind me and saw nothing, but I realized I probably went too far. I stood up straight and looked down ahead of me, and saw a tiny brook at the bottom of the hill I was standing on.

I started to walk down carefully and dipped my hands into the cool water when I reached the edge. I cupped some water in my hands and raised it to my mouth to drink. Just as it reached my lips a loud growl sounded from beside me.

I bolted up and barely missed the mouth reaching for my shoulder. I grabbed my hunting knife from my pocket, flipped it open, and slammed it through it's head. I tried to pull my knife back out but I was in too deep.

"Shit!" I stood back up and brushed the dirt off me. I was about to head back up the hill when heard more growling and groaning from up top. I couldn't see anything so i stepped back and quickly dropped down to the ground when I saw another group of those fuckers walking in my direction.

I knew I could take my gun out and probably take them down, but the noise would only attract more of them, and then I'd be completely screwed. I stood back up in a crouch and moved to the surrounding trees, heading away from the stream and deeper into the woods than I already was.

I tried to stay on somewhat of a path so I could circle back around somehow and make my way back to where Emmett had left me. I could hear them coming down the hill, and started running desperately to get away.

I turned back to look without stopping and lost my footing. I tumbled down a hill and felt my head bash against a rock on the way down. I finally came to a stop at the bottom. My head was pounding in pain, and I was dizzy. I tried to sit up and fell back down. I could feel blood running down my face as blackness enveloped me.

**BVOP**

I had been walking for ten minutes when the pain in my arms became too much. I gently laid Rose down on the leaves and kneeled beside her, panting.

My while body felt like jelly. I looked up and saw the sun had moved further down in the sky, and knew I wouldn't make it back to the others before nightfall.

I looked down at Rosalie, her face was deathly pale, and the gash on her head hadn't stopped bleeding. I tore off my shirt, leaving me in my tank top, and wrapped it carefully around her head.

_What the hell do I do?_

I can't carry her for more than a few minutes, it's getting darker, and she's looking worse and worse.

Em and Alice will be heading back to the meeting point soon, God knows they're going to freak out when they see I'm not there. Plus I know they didn't find Rosalie, since I've got her.

This is all so fucked up!

I buried my face in my eyes and felt frustrated tears burn my eyes.

"B-Bella?" I heard a voice croak softly, and snapped my head up to meet Rosalie's confused eyes.

"Oh thank God!" I leaned over her body and almost sobbed in relief.

She struggled to sit up so I helped her.

"Where are we?"

"I'm not really sure. What the hell were you thinking running off like that. Em is worried fucking sick about you." I felt my anger rise but tried to keep it at bay. If she wasn't injured though, I would have really given her a piece of my mind for scaring us the way she did.

"The-there were so many of them. I-I had to run, to get away." I could tell her thought were a little jumbled and she was still coming to her senses, so I dropped it.

"Rosalie listen carefully. We need to get back to the other, do you think you can walk."

"Um, sure." Good enough for me. I stood up and grabbed her arms to help her stand. She swayed a bit and fell into my chest. I made sure she was steady on her feet, and wrapped my arm around her waist to support her.

We moved slowly along the bottom of the hill that seemed to stretch on forever. Hopefully she would regain some strength soon, because the only way we would make it back soon would be to climb the hill.

I knew it wouldn't happen, but I still prayed we would beat Em and Alice back, and be together by the time the sun set, which was only a couple of hours away.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter reunion, and then were getting the fuck out of Washington. Please leave me reviews. Buh Bye :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I had the chapter halfway finished, and decided to finish it in the morning, and when I got back on my chapter had been deleted so I had to completely do it all over again. Again I'm sorry. I'm happy to announce that the sex scene had arrived. I'm a little nervous because I've never written one before, so I hope it turns out okay. Thank you all so much for your continued support. I've been so thrilled with the response that this story has gotten, and I will definitely be writing more stories in the future. Like last chapter, there will be more multiple POV's. See ya at the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight and all characters.**

* * *

**Ch. 13**

_I'm_ sorry, was the last thought that whispered through my head before I fell into a deep sleep.

**EMPOV**

As Alice and I walked in the opposite direction of Bella, a bad feeling settled in my gut. I shook it off and kept going.

We walked in silence for a while, not hearing or seeing anything.

Where are you Rosie?

I love that woman but I'm going to give her a piece of my mind when I find her. The thought that she could be hurt or worse was killing me. I need to find her, I promised that I would always protect her.

I huffed in frustration and quickened my past.

"Slow down, Em. My legs aren't as long as yours." I smirked and turned around to face, walking backwards.

"That's a bit of an understatement, don't ya think?" She suddenly charged at me and I starting laughing at the disgruntled look on her face. She looked like an angry elf.

"Emmett McCarthy!" She stomped her foot and I threw my hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." She started walking ahead of me and I followed with a smile on my face.

We didn't speak for a while. My nerves had returned and judging by the stiffness in Alice's shoulders, she was probably worrying about Bella.

Bella. I was happy to have her back and I wanted to kick my own ass for how I had treated her these past few weeks. I didn't alienate her like my cousin and girlfriend did but I definitely wasn't there for her like I should've been.

The sky was getting darker and my hope began to vanish.

"Em we should probably start heading back." I knew she was right but I just couldn't stop yet. I need to find my Rosie.

"Please just a little longer." I pleaded to her with my eyes and smiled gratefully when she nodded her head.

Please just let us find her.

We walked for another hour or so, before the sun began to set and I felt Alice grab my arm.

"Em we need to go back. It's almost nighttime and Bella will be worried if were not there when we get back. And you never know, she could have found Rosalie. They could be waiting for us right now." I knew she was trying to cheer me up so I let her.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"I usually am." She wrapped her arm around mine and spun us around, facing the direction we came in.

I started to lean against her and chuckled when she grunted.

"You okay?"

"Just fucking peachy." I leaned down more and barely managed to keep myself from falling when she suddenly moved away from me.

"Well fuck you too."

"Ew, Em I knew you were weird but I didn't think you were into the whole kissing cousins thing."

"What can I say." I waggled my eyebrows at her.

"You're disgusting."

"Yep, but you love me anyway."

"A little presumptuous aren't we?" I puffed my lip out and put my hand to me chest.

"You don't love me?"

"Yes I love you, ya brute."

"Really?!" I squealed while batting my eyelashes at her.

"Sure."

"I'll take it!" I sighed happily and grabbed her hand, and started swinging our arms. I love Alice, and picking on her always puts me in a better mood.

It was completely dark now, but as we kept walking I could see something blowing in the breeze. My flannel.

I went to grab and put it on.

"Where's Bella?" Her voice was thick with worry.

"I'm sure she's fine. She probably got farther than we did and it's taking her longer to get back."

I jumped up into one of the trees and sat on a branch about fifteen feet from the ground.

"Alice give me your hand." I hoisted her up to me and wrapped my arm around her. I leaned my head on top of hers and sighed.

"Don't worry, Bella is okay."

"I'm sure Rose is too."

I'm not sure how much time had passed before Alice's breathing became deeper. I lifted my head from hers and looked down to see her eyes closed. I smiled at the peaceful look on her face.

I turned so my back was against the tree and pulled her into my chest.

I closed my eyes and prayed that we would all be together by tomorrow.

**BPOV**

I was woken from a dreamless sleep by something wet dripping against my face. I opened my eyes and immediately saw my reflection in the cold black eyes staring into mine. I cringed at the blood dripping from it's mouth and onto my cheeks.

I quickly brought my hand up and shoved it's chest as hard as I could. It stumbled back a few feet and fell to the ground. I stood up, forgetting that Rosalie had been leaning against me, and stood over the biter. I gripped my machete tight as I swung it down and sliced the zombie's face in half.

I turned back around and was met with a pair of confused, blue eyes.

"What happened?"

"What always happens." I walked to her and crouched down.

"How are you feeling?" I put my hand against her cheek and was relieved to find that she didn't have a fever.

"Okay."

"Okay enough to attempt climbing this fucking thing?" Now that the hill wasn't hidden by darkness I could see just how steep and high it really was.

"If we go slow, yeah." If you say so.

I stood back up and grabbed her hand.

I turned to the hill and started to walk up a few feet, pulling Rose behind me. This was definitely going to take us a while, but I was not stopping. I need to get back to Alice. I don't even want to think about how worried she must be, or how worried Em must be.

My body still ached from yesterday and pulling Rosalie was making it even worse. The top of the hill was only ten feet away now, but I didn't know if I could make it.

My feet were slipping and my arm felt like it was being pulled out of socket.

I don't know how I managed it but I finally reached the top and pulled Rosalie up.

My breathing was ragged and sweat poured down my face.

"Bella, let's take a break."

"No." I started walking forward, completely ignoring her protests. She finally caught up to me and kept sending glares my way.

As we walked I kept looking around, not wanting to be caught off guard again.

We had been walking for a few hours now and I was sure that we were getting close to where I was supposed to meet Em and Alice.

I started walking faster, eager to be with her already. I could hear Rose struggling to keep up, but I didn't slow my pace.

We walked into a clearing of some sort and I looked around in confusion. This the spot, I'm sure of it.

Before I could completely panic, a loud snore came from above my head.

I looked up and saw Em and Alice asleep in the tree.

"My monkey man." I pretended to gag as she smiled dreamily at the sleeping bear.

"Should we wait for them to wake up?" Rosalie scoffed at me before she picked a pine cone off the ground and chucked it at Emmett's head.

"What the fu-" He started to lean over and fell off the branch, taking Alice with him. I quickly ran to try and catch her but only managed to break her fall.

"Christ, you're heavy."

"I am not!"

"My back would disagree with you."

"Aw poor baby." She smiled down at me and I couldn't stop myself from grasping her head and pulling her to my lips. She returned it just as hungrily and swept her tongue against my lips.

I opened my mouth for her and moaned against her tongue. She was still straddling my waist so I moved my hands to her hips and rocked her against me. She gasped into my mouth and pulled back. Her eyes were nearly black with lust. God I want her so fucking bad, the ache that had accumulated between my legs was only getting worse.

"Alice get off of Bella. You two can fuck like rabbits later."

Alice huffed in annoyance and got up. I picked myself off the ground and felt myself being crushed.

"Thank you so much, Bella. You saved my Rosie's life."

"Your welcome, now please put me down. I can't breathe." He set me down and grabbed Rosalie's hand.

"Let's get the fuck out of these woods."

We made it back to the highway and all sighed in relief when we saw there weren't any zombies. Em led us back to the Jeep, and unlocked the doors. We all got in and drove back to the warehouse.

As soon as we made it up the ladder and into the window, Em picked Rose up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom, being careful of her head.

I chuckled lightly and closed the window, and watched as Alice walked around me and into my room.

Fuck yes.

I followed after her and barely had the door closed when her mouth crashed into mine. I moaned into her mouth and turned us around, pressing her into the door. She sucked on my tongue and pulled desperately on my shirt. Getting the hint, I tore it off and threw it across the room. She looked down at my bra-covered chest and licked her swollen lips.

She put her hand on my chest and pushed me to the bed. I fell on my back and looked up at Alice, stunned. She smirked at me and climbed on top of me. I watched with hungry eyes as she lifted her shirt up and threw it on the floor. Her bra followed soon after and I wracked my eyes across her chest. Her breast were perfectly round, and her pink tips stood erect, begging for attention. I leaned up and wrapped my lips around one and sucked gently while my hand massage the other one. She moaned loudly and held my head there. I let my teeth graze her nipple softly and smiled against her flesh when she gasped. I licked a wet trail to her other nipple and sucked it into my mouth.

I turned us over without removing it from my mouth and settled in between her legs.

I pulled back and looked her in the eyes, needing her confirmation. She knew what I was asking and nodded her head with a soft smile. I kissed the valley between her breast and unbuttoned her jeans. She lifted her hips as I pulled her jeans down and tossed them away. My eyes moved to her thin, silk panties, and I became unbelievably wet when I smelled her arousal. I leaned down and kissed her right above the damp material and licked my way up her torso, stopping to kiss each nipple, before I kissed her lips softly.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered against her lips. She wrapped her legs around me and bucked into me softly.

"Please, Bella." I leaned up to unclasp my bra, and felt her unbutton my jeans. She kicked them down my legs with her feet, along with my underwear. I settled my body against hers completely, my eyes rolled back when her wet center collided with mine. I moved my hips back and forth, rubbing our sexes together.

"Oh God." She moaned against my neck and bit down sharply when my clit brushed hers.

I pulled myself up and trailed my hand down her body to cup her slick heat.

"Alice are you sure?" She smiled at me and wrapped her hand around my wrist.

"I've never been more sure of anything." I moved my index finger through her wet folds, coating my finger in her arousal. I slid my finger into her and moaned at the feel of her velvet walls clenching my finger. I pushed in until I found her barrier. I swiftly pushed all the way through, claiming her virginity.

Her painful moan almost brought tears to my eyes. I leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm so sorry, baby." She wrapped her arm around my neck and pulled me to her lips. I kissed her softly, my finger still buried deep within her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I kissed her again as I slowly began to move my finger out of her and back in again. Her moans started getting louder, encouraging me. I slipped another finger inside her and brushed my thumb over her clit. Her juices were coating my hand, making it easy to slip in and out. Faster and faster. Alice had her head thrown back, eyes clenched shut.

I moved faster, pounding into her, my palm hitting her clit with every thrust.

"Oh fuck!" Her hips raised up, meeting my every thrust. I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Come on my hand, baby." As soon as the words left my mouth her back arched up and her walls clamped down on my hand.

"BELLAAA!" I felt her cum hard on my hand as she slumped back down. I brought my hand up and licked her juices from my fingers, moaning at the sweet taste of her. I leaned to down to kiss her, letting her state herself on my tongue.

I moved so I was laying directly on top of her. I gripped her thighs and brought them back around my waist. I moved my hips against hers, hissing at the feel of her hot flesh against my hard clit. She locked her ankle around me and bucked into me forcefully. I crushed my mouth to hers and moved faster and ground harder against her, loving the feel of her moist sex against my own. We moaned into each others mouths as we both neared the edge. She scratched down my sweat covered back and dug her nails into the flesh of my ass, pulling me even harder into her.

"Fuck!" I gripped her hips and pounded against her mercilessly. My legs began to tremble. I was so close and I knew she was too.

She sunk her teeth into my neck, pushing me over.

"Oh fuck, ALICEEE!" I came hard against her, spurring her orgasm.

I collapsed on top of her and buried my face in her neck. She rubbed her hands up and down my back softly, and kissed my shoulder. I turned us over and laid her against my chest. I swiped the hair out of face and kissed her nose.

"Hey."

"Hi." She smiled softly at me and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"I love you, Alice."

"I love you more."

"Impossible." I brushed my lips against hers and sighed in content.

Laying there with her in my arms, I knew that this was the happiest moment of my entire life.

* * *

**I really hope I didn't fuck up this chapter too much. I was so fucking nervous writing the sex scene, like I'm terrified that you guys wont like it. Next chapter the group leaves Washington and meets someone. Any guesses? Please leave reviews. Until next time :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I was so happy to see that you guys were all that disappointed with the sex scene. Like I was literally terrified to read your reviews but when I finally grew a pair and read them I was so fucking relieved it's not even funny. No one took a guess as to who were going to be meeting very shortly so I'm hoping it will be a nice surprise. With that being said, see ya at the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight and all characters.**

* * *

**Ch. 14**

I woke up to the feeling of Alice's naked body draped across my chest, I smiled at the knowledge that no matter what happened, I would always have this moment. The feeling of contentment and warmth surrounded me so thickly that I forgot about the world outside.

I stroked my fingertips along her spine, reveling in the feel of her soft flesh.

I don't know how long I laid there just listening to her breathing, feeling her chest move against mine, before my stomach growled loudly and woke her up.

She lifted her head for a moment before she snuggled back into me and placed a kiss on my breast.

"Please tell me you're not that hungry." I could hear the pout in her voice and wished we could stay in bed all day like she wanted but before I could speak, my stomach answered for me.

"I'm sorry, baby. Let's go eat and I promise as soon as we come back we'll pick up where left off." We made love deep into the night, only stopping when I finally passed out from exhaustion, but Alice was more than ready for another round. The stamina of that girl is going to kill me, but it would be one hell of a way to go.

"Fine." She grumbled and rolled off of me and got out of bed. I licked my lips as I watched her retrieve her clothes.

Just as she was about to put her shirt on I stood up and wrapped my arms around her, holding her from behind. The shirt slipped from her fingers as I trailed soft kisses across her shoulder.

"I love you." I nuzzled her neck and smiled when she giggled.

"I love you too but if you keep that up were never gonna leave this room."

"Promise?" She unwrapped my arms and turned to face me.

"I thought you were hungry?"

"I am." My voice was deep with a different hunger, and from the way her eyes dilated, her thoughts weren't far from my own.

"Then we should get you something to eat."

"Yeah, we should." I gripped her hips and picked her up, loving the way she wrapped her legs around me, and tossed her to the bed. She sat up on her elbows and beckoned me with her hand.

"You must be starving."

"You bet." I jumped on top of her growling loudly.

Nighttime had rolled around again before we finally stumbled out of my room to join Rose and Em for dinner.

"They're alive!" Em laughed loudly at the blush that pooled to both our cheeks.

"I'm surprised you two can still walk." Rose laughed with him and Alice burrowed into my side, hiding. I kissed the top of her head before I turned to glare at Em.

"Jealous?"

"A little, Rosie never screams that loud." Alice moaned in embarrassment, but laughed soon after when Rose whacked Em in the back of his head.

"Ow! What the fuck?!" He rubbed his head while glaring at Rosalie.

"You're lucky that's all you got." He gulped at her icy glare and lowered his head apologetically.

"Man you're so fucking whipped." I winced when Alice grabbed my face and pulled me until we were eye level.

"What's so wrong about that." Now I was the one gulping.

"Um, nothing."

"That's what I thought." She pecked my lips before she sauntered off and sat next to Rose. Em and I just looked at each other with wide eyes and I knew we ere thinking the same thing. No matter what we thought, these girls wore the pants in our relationship's.

After dinner, Em and I kissed our significant others and crawled out the window to go and patrol. Well, that's what we told the girls, but we were actually just looking for some privacy to have some much needed 'guy time'.

I huddled in jacket and moved closer to Em on the platform.

"It's fucking freezing!" I huffed out and watched my breath fan away from me.

"Fuck yeah it is. God, I can just imagine how warm it will be on the island."

"You still want to do that? Live on an island?"

"You got any better ideas?"

"Nope" I shook my head.

"I don't want to risk going to the highway again for supplies. We have plenty of food and gas to get us to the coast."

"When do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow." I nodded my head in agreement. The sooner we got out of Washington, the better.

We sat in silence for a while after that, just listening the random growls from the zombie's below.

"What do you think caused all of this?" Well that caught me off guard. We had never really discussed it before. We just accepted. Well he accepted, I, on the other hand needed a little more convincing.

"I haven't really thought about it before."

"Neither have I, but I mean, how could we not?"

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders.

"It had to of been something small, so small that no one noticed it before it was too late."

"Do you ever think about what we would be doing right now if none of this had happened?"

"Sometimes, but I try not to. As fuck up as it sounds, if it weren't for the zombie apocalypse, I never would have met Rosie."

"You really love her don't you?"

"More than anything or anyone."

"Jerk!" I clutched my hand to my chest and puffed my lip.

"We both knew this would eventually happen." He placed his hand over mine with a serious expression but I could see the mirth in his eyes and knew he was playing along.

"I need a moment." I turned away from him and started to fake-sob loudly. He chuckled loudly and I couldn't hold it in anymore. We howled with laughter like two drunk idiots and leaned against each other.

"What would I do without you, Em?"

"I hope you never have to find out." He grabbed my hand.

"Neither do I."

We hopped through the window a few hours later and hugged each other good night before we went to our respective bedrooms.

I walked into my room and smiled when I saw Alice snuggled up with my pillow, sound asleep. I quietly took my shoes and pants off before crawling in beside her. I gently moved her so that she was laying on my chest and kissed her hair.

"I love you."

"Love you too." She mumbled sleepily and sighed.

When we woke up the next day, Em and I didn't need to do much convincing before the girls agreed on leaving. We started to pack up our belongs and loaded the Jeep up.

By early afternoon we were driving off, leaving another home, only this time, it was willingly.

We started making our way Southwest and didn't stop for anything other than bathroom breaks. Everyone took a turn driving when it became necessary. I think everyone hoped that when we left Washington the rest of the world would be better. But as we entered and passed through Oregon, we realized this wasn't the case.

If anything, it just got worse.

We had been driving for a little more than half a day when we reached California. The sun was setting on the water and the pink and yellow rays beaming across the sparking water took my breath away. Looking at the serenity of the ocean in it's self, made more even more confident about our plan. It all looked so untouched, so innocent.

Rose pulled a map out of the glove box and directed Em, who was currently driving, to the nearest Marina.

It was pitch black outside when we pulled Pier 39, one of the many Marina's in San Francisco, and turned the car off. There were numerous zombie's out and about but they were so far away that we didn't feel too threatened.

I looked out the window towards the water and widened my eyes at the number of boats lining the dock. Yachts, pontoon's, and more importantly sailboats.

I figured a sailboat would be our best bet because they didn't require a lot of fuel and even if we ran out, the wind would carry us. I voiced as much to Em and when he agreed we all got out of the Jeep and walked on to the dock.

I stopped a the first sailboat. It's large, white sails swaying in the breeze was a lovely contrast against the dark mahogany that cloaked the exterior of the boat. I searched along the side of it and found a lever. I slowly set down the steps it released and we all climbed aboard. It rocked gently under us.

Rope and pieces of tarp littered some areas of the floor but other than that it looked, for the most part, clean and abandoned.

I moved over to the large wheel and gripped it firmly in my hands.

"Um, Em you do know how to use one of these right?"

"Uh, no actually I don't." A throat cleared and I looked to see Rose raising her hand.

"I do."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I used to go sailing a lot. I know enough not to kill us." Well okay then.

I walked back over to them and had just opened my mouth to speak when a gruff, unfamiliar voice sounded from behind me.

"What the hell are you doing on my boat?"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter we find out who the mystery person and meet another someone that were all familiar with. I think you will all be surprised. Please leave me reviews. Later :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back! Thank you guys so much for continuing to support this story. There's going to be about four more chapters plus an epilogue. I finally figured out how I want to end this story, and I'm really hoping that I do it justice. I've had a lot of fun so far, and I definitely can't wait to write more for you guys in the future. I hope you guys are happy with the characters that I'm about to introduce into the story. They're going to make a huge impact on the group, and take this story to a different level. Well I won't make you guys wait any longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight and all characters.**

* * *

**Ch. 15**

I slowly turned around to face the intruder and automatically reached for my gun when I saw the shotgun resting in his larger hands.

"Keep your hands where I can see them!" I lifted my hands in surrender and took a step to the side, placing myself in front of Alice.

"Easy now. No one has to get hurt." I mentally thanked Charlie for teaching me a few things about these kinds of situations. I saw Em pull his gun out from the corner of my eye and step closer.

I looked into the eyes of the tall, dark skinned man. He face was worn and there was a light sheen of sweat coating his face. All in all he didn't look so good, but I knew it would be stupid to underestimate this man, especially since his gun was pointed at my head.

"What are you doing on my boat?" His eyes blazed into mine.

"We were just looking for a boat to use, we didn't know there was someone else here." He searched my eyes for a long moment before he finally exhaled and lowered his gun. I breathed a sigh of relief and took a step towards the man.

"My names Bella, what's yours?" I extended my arm in front of me and barely kept the grimace off my face when he gripped it into his own tightly.

"Sam."

"Nice to meet you." His lips twitched before he nodded his head. The tension seemed to disappear.

He released my hand just as a giggling voice reached our ears.

"Daddy! I got you!" A chubby cheeked boy ran up the steps that led into the cabin and flew in our direction. The large man turned to catch the small toddler in his arms and pick him up, and I watched with a smile as the tiny boy wrapped his arms around Sam's thick neck.

"You did!"

"Mhm!" I couldn't hold back a chuckle at the adorable expression on his dark face. He turned his head and locked eyes with me. His eyes widened in surprise before he crossed his arms over his chest and scrunched his black eyebrows.

"Who are you?" I looked at Sam for permission and stepped closer when he nodded.

"I'm Bella, who are you?"

"Jacob." He answered in a suddenly quiet voice and I nearly cooed at the blush that splashed across his tan cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you Jacob." He gave me a tiny smile before he buried his face in his fathers neck.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." I saw the pain that flashed through the mans eyes and made a probably very rash decision.

"If you want, you guys could join us for dinner." I looked back the others and saw smiles on the girls faces, but Em had anger in his eyes. I raised my eyebrow at him before I turned back.

"We have plenty of food." Sam looked to me gratefully with tears in his eyes. This wasn't a bad man, just a father trying to keep his son alive.

"Thank you." His voice shook.

"We'll meet you back here." I turned, grabbed Alice's hand, and walked off the boat and towards the Jeep. As soon as we were out of earshot Em grabbed my arm and yanked me to face him.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"What the fuck is your problem man?" I tried to pull my arm from him, but he just gripped it tighter.

"They're strangers Bella! He just had a gun to your head and now you're offering to fucking feed him!" His eyes almost looked black, and for the first time in my life, I was scared of him.

"Let go of me." He didn't, he just continued to shout in my face, squeezing my arm so hard that tears sprung to my eyes.

"You didn't even ask us!"

"How could you be so fucking selfish!" I whimpered in pain and cowered away from him.

"Em let her go! You're hurting her!" Alice yelled from beside me and started to pull on his hand but he didn't budge, didn't listen.

"What if he tries to hurt us?! The girls?! Did you even stop to think about that?!" I desperately tried to find my voice but the only thing that came out was a broken sob.

"Emmett stop!" Rose slapped him in the face. His grip loosened instantly and I fell to my knees on the jagged gravel. Alice crouched down next to me and held me against her chest. I clutched her shirt frantically and tried to regain my breathing.

"Bella, I- I'm sorry." Em spoke softly, regret leaking from his voice. I saw his hand reach out to me and cringed.

"Back off." Alice spoke, her voice filled with anger.

"You and me are going to have a long talk." Rose spoke firmly and pulled him away from us.

I buried my face in Alice's neck and broke down completely.

I've never seen Em so angry, and he's certainly never laid a hand on me, ever.

I was just trying to help them. Sam did point a gun at me, but we were the ones trespassing on his boat, not to mention the fact that he was just protecting himself and his son. I would have done the same thing if the situation was reversed. He may be a stranger, but I really don't think he would hurt us. And from the looks of it, they both haven't eaten in a few days. I couldn't just turn my back on them, especially when a child was involved.

Alice rubbed my back soothingly and just let me stain her shirt with my tears.

When my eyes ran dry I lifted my head and looked at her.

"I'm sorry."

"For what, baby?"

"For not asking if you guys were okay with helping them. I-I just want to help them." She cupped my cheeks and swiped her thumbs under my eyes, drying my tears.

"I trust you. If you say they're safe, then they are. You did nothing wrong." She kissed me softly and I held her there, breathing her in.

"He was so mad." Fury flashed in her eyes before she set her jaw.

"He had no fucking right putting his hands on you like that." I was still angry and scared about what happened but I knew that I still loved him. No matter how wrong it was, he's still Em. I kissed her cheek and stood up.

"I'm gonna talk to him later." She opened her mouth to protest and I pushed my finger against her lips.

"He's my best friend. That's never going to change." I replaced my fingers with my lips and walked the rest of the way to the Jeep. I could see Rosalie and Emmett sitting at the end of the dock, but I was too far away to hear what they were saying.

I grabbed one of the boxes out of the back and opened it. There were various canned goods inside, corn, peas, soup, and other cans with no labels.

"I'm taking this to them, if you don't want to come with me I understand." I carried the box in one hand and started to walk towards the boat. I felt Alice slip her hand into my free one and smiled gratefully at her.

We made it on the boat and walked down into the cabin.

There was a bunk bed in one corner and a table set up on the opposite side. A bag of clothes laid open against the back wall. Sam and Jacob were sitting at the table and smiled at us when we walked over.

"I hope you like soup." I set the box down and pulled out the can opener that I had grabbed.

"Where's the other two?" I kept my head down and focused on the task at hand.

"They'll join us later." Alice answered.

"I thought I heard yelling, is everything okay?" I squeezed my eyes shut. I wanted nothing more than to ignore what happened for as long as I could.

"Yeah." I answered meekly.

When the cans were open and everyone had their own bowl, I sat down next to Alice who was talking animatedly with the eager young boy across from her. I sat in silence, consumed by my thoughts. I could feel Sam's eyes on me, and looked up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" His eyes were filled with nothing more than concern, and I knew that I had made the right decision in trusting him. Before I could answer, Rose and Em came walking down the steps, and I instantly avoided his eyes. Alice stiffened beside me and grabbed my hand.

"Bella can we please talk?" His voice was quiet.

I took a deep breath and looked up at him and felt my heart break. His eyes were red, and his nose was puffy. But his eyes, the look of agony in them is what moved me from my seat. I walked to him, shaking off Alice's arm when she tried to hold me there, and walked past him.

I walked out to the deck and listened as he followed me.

"Bella I-." He was cut off when a loud growl came from next to us. I looked over just in time to see one of the largest zombie's that I have ever seen. Em didn't turn quick enough and I screamed in horror as Em was tackled underneath it.

* * *

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter, it was pretty short. I hope you guys enjoyed it though. Don't hate me for making Bella and Em fight, it's going to tie into the plot fucking perfectly. Next chapter we set sail. Please leave reviews. Bye :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me this long. I love love love seeing al your reviews! Last chapter was pretty intense, but there is a reason for everything. Em just doesn't trust Sam, but Bella thinks he's a good guy, and some maternal instincts are coming out in her towards Jacob. But is everything the way it appears? We'll just have to find out. There will again be more multiple POV's So without further ado. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight and all characters.**

* * *

**Ch. 16**

Everything seemed to slow down, all noise disappeared, the only sound was my erratic heartbeat thundering in my ears, and the snarls ripping through the bloody teeth of the monster thrashing on my best friends chest. Hands gripped desperately, and eyes widened in fear. I saw teeth heading, snapping for the flesh of his neck and the frantic yell from Em's lips broke my trance.

I threw myself at the beast that was inches from taking it's first bite, and pushed all of my weight into the massive zombie, knocking it off of Em. A frustrated growl boomed in my ears and it grabbed me on it's way down, now pinning me against the hard wood of the boat. I tried to keep to avoid it's teeth but the sheer size and strength weighing on my chest was too much to handle. I couldn't reach my gun or knife, because the second I moved my hands from it's neck, I would be torn open by sharp, glistening teeth.

I looked into the eyes of my living nightmare and saw my reflection in the black abyss. This had never happened before, never had I been this close to dying at the hands of one lone zombie, and the fear that enveloped me made it hard to breath.

"Em!" I desperately screamed out. I tried to look for him, but I was lost in the black hungry eyes above my own.

I saw movement behind the flesh eater and locked eyes with Em has he shoved a knife deep into it's head. I closed my eyes as blood and brains sprayed down my face and neck. It's heavy head fell limp on my chest and grimaced in disgust before I used the rest of my strength and rolled the corpse off of me. I gulped in lungful's of air and gazed up at my savior.

He reached down and picked me up, crushing me to his chest. I gripped his shirt in handfuls and felt him carry me away. I opened my eyes and saw everyone standing at the entrance of the cabin. Alice was standing in front of the pack, with a look of want, as if she was dying to take Emmett's place. I stayed burrowed into Emmett's chest, needing to feel safe, protected.

I couldn't believe the irony of the situation.

It was only moments ago that I cringed in fear of him, hated him for putting his hands me, hurting me. But after coming so close to dying, I needed him. I know Em better than anyone, we've been through everything together, telling each other our secrets, our fears, our hopes, everything. He's closer than blood, and I know he didn't mean to hurt me.

He ushered them out of the way and carried me down the steps and placed me in one of the wooden chairs. I watched silently as he grabbed a wash cloth, sat down in front of me, and rubbed my face and neck gently. I looked into his eyes and reached out to touch his face when I saw tears in them.

"Em, it's okay."

"No it's not. I-I should have never put my hands on you. It was wrong, and I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry Belly. And then you went and saved my sorry ass, nearly dying in the process." I whipped away the tears that spilled down his cheeks and leaned forward to rest my head on his shoulder.

"No matter what happens or how bad of a fight we may get into, I will never turn my back on you, let alone let one of those fuckers kill you. I will always forgive you, Emmie. You're my best friend, and that's never going to change. Now there may be some trouble concerning a certain pixie we all know and love, but if I can get over it, so can she." He chuckled sadly and wrapped his arms around my back.

"I just don't trust him, Bella. Something doesn't feel right. I understand why you want to help, especially because of Jacob, but there's something off about Sam. I always go with my gut and it's never proved me wrong." I lifted my head to look at him.

"Can we please just give them a chance? He's one man, if anything happens we can take him." I pleaded with my eyes and smiled in victory when he nodded his head.

"Fine, but how far is this helping going to go?"

"I'm not sure. Even I don't trust him enough to just invite him to leave with us, but I don't think I could leave Jacob. I don't know if you noticed or not, but Sam doesn't seem to be in the best condition to keep him safe. I know we just met the kid, but I can't help but feel protective of him."

"You sound like a mother. It's weird." I raised my eyebrow at him and shrugged. It was weird, but I didn't really care. My head had begun to hurt from all the stress, so I tried to make things lighter and teased him.

"You sound jealous, don't worry baby you'll always be my wittle boy!" I pinched his cheeks mockingly and laughed whole heartedly at the disgruntled look on his face.

I could hear footsteps heading towards us and saw Alice standing behind me. I stood up and whispered in her ear.

"Go easy on him baby. He didn't mean it." I kissed her chastely on the lips and walked up the steps.

**APOV**

I stared at my cousin for a long time after Bella left before I walked over and replaced the seat she had been sitting in. My anger had not subsided in any way, and now I was even more on edge after witnessing my girlfriend almost die.

I shook the thought from my head and cleared my throat.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully. You may be family but if you ever put your hands on her again you will regret it. Understood?" My voice was steel and my eyes were just as hard. He may have more than a hundred pounds on me, and be half a foot taller, but he knew the threat was real.

"I understand." He said solemnly, and I nodded my head at the sincerity in his voice.

"Now give me a hug and let's put this behind us." He seemed hesitant but with one dangerous quirk of my eyebrow, he shot up and wrapped me in a bear hug.

When he set me down I grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction that Bella went with a smile on my face.

I may be tiny, but when it comes to the people I love, I'm most definitely a force to be reckoned with.

**BPOV**

"You okay?" Rose asked me when I stood next to her.

"Yeah." I looked over and saw Jacob peering at me shyly from behind Sam's legs.

I walked over to him and crouched beside him.

"What's up little man?"

"Did you get a booboo?" His face scrunched up in concentration. God he's too cute.

"No sweetie. I'm fine." His little shoulders seemed to relax and he smiled.

"Good, cause you're my new friend."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes!" I laughed and ruffled his black hair.

"Fine with me." He jumped in my arms and hugged me. I was startled, but soon wrapped my arms around his tiny body and literally felt my heart melt.

I stood back up and blushed when I saw Sam and Rose smiling at us.

I wanted nothing more than to stay talking to my new friend, but when Em came walking up behind Alice and shot me a pointed look, I knew we needed to talk with the others, calmly this time.

"Sam would you excuse us for a minute?" He nodded his head in understanding and coughed harshly in his hand, and wiped at the sweat on his forehead.

"You sick?"

"Uh, yeah. Cold or something." He didn't meet my eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders and turned to go but stopped when I felt a small hand tugging on my own.

"You'll come back right?"

"Of course." I smiled and patted his head before following the others.

We walked back to the Jeep and stood around in a huddle almost.

"What happens now?" Em spoke while looking at me.

"I say we give Sam a chance. Get to know him along the way." Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"Rose?"

"He seems like a good guy, and Jacob is just too adorable. I agree with Bella." I could Em wasn't happy.

"Em I know you don't trust him, but he wont last out here, same thing for Jacob. They obviously haven't been as lucky as us, and to top it all off, he's sick. They need our help."

"Okay, but if he tries anything..." He trailed off, but I knew what he was gonna say, we all did.

"Now that that's settled, let's go talk to him, see if he's even interested in coming with us."

We hopped back on the boat and I walked down the steps into the cabin.

"Sam could we talk to you for a minute? Rose and Alice can keep an eye on Jacob." He nodded and followed me back out on deck. As soon as the girls disappeared, Em spoke.

"Here's the thing, we don't know you, you don't know us, but we've talked about and were wondering if you wanted to join us." I could see how hard it was for Em to get the words out, as if they tasted bad.

"You would do that?" His eyebrows rose in disbelief but I could hear the hope in his voice. I answered for Em.

"We want to help. And we need a boat, so why not this one?"

"Why do you need a boat?"

"We're going to head for an island, get away from all this." He started laughing and shook his head.

"You know, I've been living on that damn boat for so long and I never once thought of doing that." I smiled and was surprised when Em chuckled as well.

"What do ya say?" He glanced back towards the boat and seemed to think it over. Something flashed in his eyes and before I tell what it was he turned back, his face normal again.

"I say yes." Em took a step towards him and held his hand out.

"Can we trust you?" His face was serious and his tone strong. Never breaking eye contact, Sam grabbed his hand and shook it firmly.

"Yes." Em squinted his eyes before nodding his head, he didn't seem completely satisfied, but accepted his answer.

He walked away without another word and headed back to the Jeep, to start getting our things, I assumed.

I walked to Sam and stuck my hand out like Em did and shook Sam's hand with a smile.

"We'll set sail in the morning?" He nodded once, released my hand, and walked to the cabin.

He swayed his arms slightly as he went and the gleam from his wrist watch caught my attention, right above it was a bandage that I had never noticed before.

* * *

**Now where getting somewhere. I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter more confrontations, and someone dies. Bye :)**


	17. Chapter 17

OMG!** I'm sorry for the extended wait, I'm going to be very busy the next few days but I will try my hardest to update everyday or every other day. Thanks so much for reviewing and continuing to read. We're coming to the end of this fic, and I can't believe how much I've enjoyed doing this, and I can't wait to write more for you guys. You're support means everything to me. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight and all characters.**

* * *

** Ch. 17**

Don't freak out. Don't freak out.

It could be anything, a cut, a scrape, a burn, _anything. _

I rubbed my eyes tiredly and shook all thoughts from my head. I'll confront Sam tomorrow after I've slept.

Even if he is bit, I still have a little while to figure out what to do. I just pray to God that Em doesn't find out. He'd blow his head off in an instant. I need to protect Sam, but more importantly, I need to protect Jacob. He'd be devastated without his father, but if so called father were to wake up as a zombie, Jacob as well as the rest of us could become his lunch.

"Why can't you just give us a break?!" I whispered viscously to the sky as if someone could hear me. Even is something up there did exist then how much help would my questioning really do. The dead have risen, the world is dying, the human race is near extinction. If they, he, she, fucking anybody up there had the power to stop this and didn't, then I wanted nothing to do with them.

"Bella?" I snapped my head up and met Alice's concerned eyes.

"Yeah?" She walked over to me and cupped my cheek.

"Are you okay? You've been out here a while." I want to tell her so bad. The inner turmoil in my head felt like it was literally grating against my skull. Not yet, not until I talk to Sam.

"I'm fine, just enjoying the air." She pursed her lips at me and I could tell she didn't believe me. I leaned in and pecked her lips.

"I'm gonna go and help Em get the rest of the stuff." I turned away before she could say anything and escaped from the boat.

I walked to the Jeep and bumped my shoulder against Em's, scaring him.

"Jesus Christ!" He snapped his head up and banged it on the ceiling of the backseat.

"Mother fucker!" He turned his head to glare at me, but I just shrugged my shoulder trying to smother my laughter.

"You alright?"

"Fuck you."

"Okay." I moved to take my shirt off.

"Ew! Ew! No. Just no, Bella." I laughed and lowered my hands, stuffing them into my pockets.

"Do you want some help?" I nodded my head towards the remaining boxes.

"Sure." He handed one and hoisted the last two on his shoulders. I kicked the door shut and followed Em.

Later that night we were all settled around the tiny table in the cabin while Jacob snored softly against Sam's shoulder. We had been sitting here just talking for a few hours. I kept stealing glances at Sam, really studying his profile. He looked worse than he originally had.

His russet skin was shiny with seat and had a green tint to it. Dark circles painted the skin underneath his eyes. Every time he coughed, sneezed, or even breathed too loud, I gripped my gun under the under the table, and tensed slightly.

The conversation droned on around me. I sat silent, waiting.

Finally after what seemed like hours Sam spoke.

"I think I should get this little guy into bed."

"Yeah we should all get some shut eye. We'll sleep on deck. Bella, can you take first watch?" Em stood up and cracked his back. Keeping my eyes on Sam as he lowered Jacob to bed, I nodded.

"I'll be out there in just a minute." Alice leaned over to kiss me goodnight before she followed Rose and Em up the steps. I waited a few moments after Sam had Jacob tucked in before I cleared my throat.

"Sam could you sit down." He looked at confusedly before he took a seat in front of me.

"Everything okay?" Just play cool Bella, don't scare him off.

"Yeah I just wanted to ask you a few things." I gritted through my teeth, trying to keep my expression neutral.

"Um, alright."

"How were things around here before we showed up? Have you had to deal with many of those things?" I could see his shoulders tense subtly.

"Yeah but I manage. I try to stay on the boat as much as possible, the gap in between the dock and boat makes it harder for them to get on. Well unless you leave the steps down." He looked at me in amusement and I forced a laugh at his lame joke.

"Yeah I guess so. We got lucky though, Em and I. Not everybody could've done what we did without being bit or worse. You ever have any close calls like that?" I tried to keep my eyes from the gauze peeking through his sleeve.

"Sure, then again who hasn't right?"

"Right." He was so uncomfortable it was written all over his posture. My eyes caught a single bead of sweat roll down his temples. I have no doubt anymore.

"You ever seen someone turn? The process they go through?"

"Not really."

"Neither have I. I've heard it's very unpleasant. Fever, soreness, exhaustion. Your insides literally begin to cook, until there's nothing. And then your body just gives up, convulsing as your muscles and nerves try to fight desperately against the disease. Then finally you just die. And, well we all know what happens after that." Sweat was pouring profusely down his face, his heavy breathing filled the silence.

"Sounds to me like you know what you're talking about. Almost like you _have_ seen it." I winced at the accusation before I answered.

"Yeah I have. It happened to my uncle who I was living with at the time. He was like a father to me."

"What happened when he, it, came back?" I leaned closer with steel in my eyes.

"I put a bullet in his head." I clenched my gun so tight, almost as if I could crack the cold metal.

"It's late I should get to bed." I gripped his wounded arm tightly holding him still.

"We're not finished here." I snatched his hand closer and jerked his sleeve up, exposing his arm completely. The veins looked black under his skin.

"What happened?"

"No-nothing. Just a scrape." He tried to roll his sleeve down and take his hand back.

"Looks infected." He was fucking caught and he knew it.

"I'll be fine." I leaned up so our faces were inches apart.

"No you won't."

"Please, don't say anything."

"When did it happen?"

"Earlier today, before you showed up. I couldn't get my gun out fast enough."

"You know what has to happen. You're like a ticking time bomb."

"Jacob needs me."

"No, Jacob needs to be protected from you. When you turn it won't matter, he won't matter to you anymore." My voice softened at the tears welling in his eyes.

"Tomorrow you're going to say goodbye to him and then you and I are going to go for a drive. Away from the others. I promise you won't feel a thing." I moved my hand to softly grasp his. Sam doesn't deserve this, then again, nobody did.

"What about Jake?" His voice trembled as he looked lovingly at the boy sleeping soundly ten feet from us.

"I swear to you I will protect him with my life. We all will. That boy will have a future."

"I love him so much." My heart broke.

"Look at me." His teary eyes met mine.

"He knows you do. You are an amazing father who would do anything for his son. And I know you would do anything to protect him."

"Anything." His voice was suddenly strong. He looked back at Jacob and took a deep breath.

"When?"

"In the morning, after you've said goodbye. I'll make up an excuse to the others to get us away."

"Okay." I stood up as he did and wrapped my arm around him.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." He spoke quietly.

"It's not yours either." I stepped away and bid him goodnight, running out before I broke down.

I crept up the steps quietly and sat in the chair behind the wheel. Sobs wracked my body and I put my fist against my mouth to muffle my cries.

I've killed so many zombies, but never someone who was still alive. What happened with Charlie was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But even he was already gone.

Sam was going to still be Sam when I killed him. But what hurt me the most was that I would take Jacob's father from him and he was too young to understand why. I would take away the only person he knows, loves. He would hate me, but I had to do it. The others may get mad at me for keeping it from them, but I honestly could care less.

Tomorrow came before I was ready.

My eyes hurt from crying and my back ached from sleeping in the chair.

I stood up and saw that everyone was still sleeping. I rubbed my eyes and walked over to where Alice was snuggled up inside her sleeping bag. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." I walked away and went down into the cabin.

Sam was already sitting there, nursing a cup of coffee.

"Hey." His red-rimmed eyes looked up.

"Hi." He looked awful.

Jacob woke up and yawned loudly.

"Daddy?" Sam moved slowly towards him, pain was evident on his face.

"Hey buddy, did you sleep good."

"Mhm." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and locked his arms around Sam's neck.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too Daddy." My eyes stung with fresh tears as I walked away, giving them privacy.

I stood by the top of the steps, and waited.

Five minutes later Sam came from behind me, tears streaming from his eyes.

"I'm ready."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he fell back asleep after you left. I didn't have it in me to wake him back up only to break his heart."

He walked away, avoiding the snoozing bodies laying about. I didn't want to leave them unprotected, so with an excuse ready, I shook Em's shoulder gently.

"Wake up."

"Bella? What's wrong?" His eyes were bleary as he sat up and looked around frantically.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm leaving with Sam and I need you to wake up and keep an eye out."

"Where are you guys going?"

"We need some fuel in order to get out of here and Sam knows where we can get some. " I hope that sounded believable.

"Um, okay. Just be careful." He handed me his keys.

"I will." I turned away and met Sam who was waiting at the Jeep.

We got in and pulled out of the Marina. No one spoke, our thoughts too consumed about what was about to happen. We had been driving for about twenty minutes when Sam spoke.

"Here." His voice was rough from coughing.

"You sure." He nodded his head tiredly.

I looked around and saw that the street was empty except for trash and abandoned cars. Not a zombie in sight.

I pulled to a stop and turned the key before stepping out.

My heart started beating fast, and all I wanted to do was keep driving.

Sam met me halfway in front of the Jeep, struggling to stay upright.

"Sam I-"

"It's okay." He smiled sadly.

I pulled my gun out with shaky hands as his eyes slipped closed.

This was it. I was going to kill a man. We both knew it had to be done, but no matter how justified it may be, it was still murder.

I raised my gun and whispered as tears flowed down my face.

"I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you."

As soon as the words left his lips I pulled the trigger and closed my eyes. The shot rang out, ripping at my ears. My body felt numb, cold, as I opened my lids and saw his body slump to the ground.

Dead.

I watched his blood pool around his head, spreading across the asphalt.

I tried to move but my feet wouldn't let me.

I wanted to scream until my voice gave out. To run until I collapsed. To escape the thoughts in my head.

How could I go back and face them? How was I going to tell Jacob that he would never see his father again?

Would they look at me differently? Would Alice?

The only thing I knew for certain was that I had just become a murderer. A zombie may have bit him, but I'm the one who pulled the trigger. I could have just drove us out here and let him loose, left him to suffer before he became one of those things.

But wouldn't that have been just as cruel?

I tried to tell myself that it was better this way, and even though it was probably true it didn't make it any easier.

I didn't even really know Sam. He was just some guy living on a boat with his kid.

Jacob.

He would need me now. No matter how much he would hate me, I had to be there for him.

For Alice, Em, and Rose.

I walked back and got in the Jeep.

As I drove away from Sam's body I heard his final words in my head.

_I forgive you._

I would hang on to those three words forever, and keep them safe in my heart.

Right next to my family waiting for me on that boat.

* * *

**For some reason the end felt a little rushed to me but I didn't really know how to write it differently. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter Bella tells the group what happened, and they'll reach the island. There's only a few chapters left. Please leave me reviews. Bye :)**


End file.
